My Hero Series
by LeeTeukSJ
Summary: collection of stories about Super Junior, in a different story in each title.
1. Chapter 1

Paired Cast: KangTeuk  
Other Cast: SJ Members  
BackSound: HERO - Super Junior

Author: KS_LeeteukSJ  
Genre : Romance Sad

Disclaimer: My Hero's Series is MINE ^^

**I Can Be Your Hero (My Hero's Series)**

'_Apa harus ini yang menghalangi kita_...'

"Kamu mau terus seperti ini?" tanya Kangin, pada Leeteuk, namja yang sedari tadi diam di sisinya. Leeteuk tetap diam. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Kamu masih mau diam saja?" tanya Kangin lagi, dengan nada semakin tinggi. Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya. Dia menahan tangis yang nyaris jatuh ke pipinya. Dan masih diam saja.

"Baiklah," Kangin berdiri, "itu permintaanmu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi," ucapnya datar, "terima kasih untuk ketidak jelasan ini. Aku akan pergi. Sesuai permintaanmu. Begitu sudah bisa, HYUNG?!"

Leeteuk memaksakan menatap manik mata milik Kangin. Tak ada lagi kelembutan dalam tatapan mata milik Kangin. Kelembutan yang selama ini sangat disukainya.

Tapi begitu lebih baik. Leeteuk memaksa untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Kangin yang tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya ini, membuatnya tak sanggup menahan emosinya lagi. Air mata nya menitik. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Kangin pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri. Setelah Kangin pergi, barulah pertahanan Leeteuk runtuh. Dia menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku lemah, Kangin, dan kau tau itu. Tapi untuk sekali ini, aku tak ingin kamu tau..."

'_Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Kau menutup rapat hati mu di hadapanku_...'

"Ayo makan, Hyung," sesosok namja menyuapi Leeteuk. Leeteuk memakan makanan yang di suapi ke arah nya dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya cekung, dengan wajah pucat dan tirus.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" sergah namja yang menyuapinya. Leeteuk hanya diam saja. Seolah namja itu hanya bicara dengan sebuah patung.

"Arraseo! Aku akan menemui Kangin Hyung".

"Ani!" cegah Leeteuk, langsung memegang tangan namja itu, "Hajimara, Eunhyukkie. Jebalyo!"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus, Hyungie! Tak ada lagi kehidupan dalam matamu. Kau seperti tidak ingin hi... dup..." Eunhyuk memelankan suaranya.

Leeteuk tertawa. Tawa mirip ejekan namun begitu miris. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Memang aku tak ingin hidup. Aku sudah memberitahu mu tentang itu dari jauh hari, kan?"

"Aku tau. Dan semakin yakin saat kau benar benar menyuruh Kangin Hyung pergi, seminggu lalu. Kenapa kau melakukannya, Hyung?"

"Kamu tau alasannya, Eunhyukkie," Leeteuk tersenyum lemah, "Kau yang paling tau kenapa aku melakukannya..."

"Kau bodoh sekali, Hyungie ku sayang..." Eunhyuk menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan sedih. Airmatanya sudah kering karena selalu menangis seminggu ini.

"Aku tau... terimakasih masih menyayangiku..."

'_Jika bisa... ijinkan aku menolongmu_...'

"Tak bisakah kau menyembuhkan nya?"

"Aku juga ingin sekali menyembuhkan nya. Tapi kamu juga tau, seberapa keras kepalanya Hyung kita yang satu itu, kan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kamu itu dokter!"

"Kalau begitu, paksa dia sampai mau ke Rumah Sakit, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Kalian!" hardik seseorang, membungkam pertengkaran antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, "Leeteuk Hyung sedang istirahat. Jangan berisik".

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok di belakangnya. Menghela napas berat, airmatanya mengalir. Dia selalu begitu akhir akhir ini.

"Kenapa si bodoh itu pergi di saat begini?!" umpat Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga tau kan, siapa yang menyuruh si bodoh itu pergi?" orang yang menghentikan pertengkaran antara Ryeowook-Kyuhyun itu menyeringai. Seringaian nya terlihat menertawakan, meremehkan, tapi tersirat jutaan rasa kecewa dalam seringai itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, "Saat ini aku tidak tau siapa lagi yang harus ku salahkan".

"Daripada kamu mencari siapa yang harus di salahkan, apa tidak lebih baik jika kamu mulai membujuk Hyung kita itu untuk ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Ryeowook lemah. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Walau satu grup meminta dia untuk pergi pun, dia tidak bersedia sama sekali. Cara apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan?!" nada Kyuhyun meninggi.

"Pelankan suaramu," ujar orang itu lagi, dengan suara datar.

"Heechul Hyung," tatap Ryeowook pada orang yang baru saja menyuruh mereka tenang, "Cobalah sekali lagi memintanya pergi ke Rumah Sakit".

"Wookie," lagi lagi, Heechul menyeringai, "Dokter sekaligus magnae kesayangannya saja tidak didengarkan. Apalagi aku!"

"Cobalah, Hyung," rengek Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, "siapa tau dia lebih mendengarkan mu".

"Sudah, tanpa kalian minta pun, sudah ku lakukan. Tapi...," Heechul menghela napas, "Entah kenapa dia sekarang lebih keras kepala dari ku".

"Seseorang!" teriak Eunhyuk dari dalam kamar milik Leeteuk, "Tolong aku!"

Mereka bertiga langsung menyerbu masuk ke kamar Leeteuk.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu sampai.

"Leeteuk Hyung kolaps! Bantu aku membawanya ke Rumah Sakit!"

'_Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu pergi begitu saja?'_

"Ada apa? Kyu ya, kenapa dia?!" tanya Eunhyuk panik. Kyuhyun menggeleng lesu.

"Kanker nya semakin menyebar, Hyung..." Kyuhyun mengigit bibir.

"Apaa?!" seluruh orang di ruangan itu berteriak. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk.

"Bohong. Kau bohong kan, Kyu ya? Ayo bilang kalau kau bohong," ucap namja berwajah manis yang tengah terisak.

"Sungmin...," Heechul menggenggam tangan Sungmin, "Tenanglah".

"Aku sangat ingin begitu, Hyung," Sungmin menyentak kasar tangan nya dari genggaman Heechul, "Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang tidak punya hati yang masih bisa bersabar seperti itu!"

"Sungmin Hyung, jangan begini," peluk seseorang, sementara Heechul membeku di tempatnya, "Pikirkan tentang Leeteuk Hyung. Jebal..."

"Aku sangat memikirkannya sekarang, Lee Donghae!" kali ini, dia menyentak pelukan Donghae, menbuat namja itu terdorong mundur.

"Bisakah kalian tidak seperti ini? Terutama kamu, Lee Sungmin!" ucap seseorang dengan wajah memerah. Sungmin terengah engah.

"Yesungie Hyung..."

Namja yang di panggil Yesung itu tidak menyahuti kata kata dari Sungmin. Matanya terfokus pada Kyuhyun, magnae dalam grup mereka, sekaligus dokter.

"Kyu... katamu tadi... Leeteuk Hyung... kanker nya menyebar?" tanya Yesung, memastikan. Kyu mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah tahap berapa?"

"Stadium 4..."

'_Lalu kenapa kau masih berusaha tegar di depanku?_'

"Kalian kenapa? Yaa.. ulljima..." Leeteuk mengarahkan tangan nya pada seseorang yang duduk sangat dekat di sampingnya. Orang itu menangkap tangannya, menaruh tangan lemah itu ke pipinya sendiri.

"Hyung.. menurutlah.. jebal..," orang itu terisak pelan, "lakukan pengobatan.. bertahanlah untuk kami... tidak bisakah seperti itu?"

"Aigoo... Uri Wonnie.. kenapa sangat manja hari ini? Ulljimara, Wonnie..." Leeteuk tersenyum tipis, menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Siwon. Tangis Siwon tak terbendung lagi. Dia sesenggukan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk.

"Tak bisakah kami yang menjadi alasanmu dalam hidup, Park Jung Soo?" tanya Heechul, matanya memerah.

"Kalian sudah menjadi alasan hidupku selama ini, Chullie..."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menyerah pada kehidupan?!" potong Heechul, suaranya meninggi.

Leeteuk tersenyum lagi, "Jika sudah waktunya, bukankah semua juga akan begini?"

"Tapi hidup mu perlu di perjuangkan!" teriak Heechul, putus asa dengan jawaban Leeteuk, "Kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkan hidupmu lagi?!"

"Sudah selesai, semuanya... Perjuangan ku sudah berakhir...," lagi lagi, Leeteuk tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak perlu memperjuangkan apapun lagi saat ini..."

"Jung Soo yaa...," Heechul terisak, "Kenapa kau menyerah? Kau itu Leader yang tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"Jongmal mianhaeyo..," ucap Leeteuk pelan, "Aku mengecewakan kalian lagi..."

'_Bahkan saat aku menangis pun, aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu_...'

"Dokter! Pasien kritis!"

"Panggil seluruh dokter terbaik di sini!"

"Denyutnya lemah, Dok!"

"Siapkan alat kejut jantung!"

"Tapi ini bisa membahayakan pasien, Dokter Cho!"

"Aku tau! Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangannya..."

'_Untuk di sampingmu, haruskah sesakit ini?_'

"Berapa lama lagi dia akan menutup matanya seperti itu?" tanya Yesung, entah pada siapa. Matanya menatap ke arah Leeteuk yang terbaring kritis di ruang ICU.

"Kata Kyu, ini masa kritisnya..." ujar Ryeowook pelan.

"Wae?" Donghae menggigit bibirnya. Airmata sudah sedari tadi mengalir di pipinya, "Apa dia benar benar serius dengan pilihannya?"

"Dia sudah begini saat mengetahui nya..." Eunhyuk terisak. Tapi dari matanya, tidak keluar sama sekali airmata. Dia sudah menangis lebih dari 1 bulan ini, untuk orang yang sama. Leeteuk.

"Panggil Kangin!" putus Heechul. Semua menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa? Hyung? Siapa yang kamu suruh untuk di panggil?"

"Kangin. Biarkan dia kembali. Dia harus tau tentang Hyung yang menyakitinya itu..."

'_Aku_ _tahu, sejauh apapun diriku, aku pasti menuju dirimu lagi_...'

"Aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja".

"Hyung, jebal. Ini demi Leeteuk Hyung," Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Mempererat genggamannya pada ponsel yang tengah menghubungkannya dengan Kangin.

"Aku juga pergi demi dirinya," di seberang sana, suara Kangin bergetar. Namun masih terdengar dingin dan angkuh.

"Jebal, Hyung.. aku mohon padamu...," tangis Ryeowook pecah.

"Aku tidak bisa kali ini. Mianhae, Wookie".

"Kangin! Pulang sekarang!" Heechul langsung merebut ponsel yang ada di tangan Ryeowook, sementara Ryeowook sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hyung. Mengertilah".

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah menyesal!"

"Wae?"

"Jung Soo sakit. Dia membuangmu karena dia tak ingin kamu bersedih. Jadi, tetaplah bersikap dingin begini. Kamu sudah mengabulkan keinginan Jung Soo yang ingin kamu membencinya..."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Hyung.. ku mohon berobat lah. Demi ku. Eotthe?"

"Ne Hyung. Jebal.. ini masih bisa di obati. Masih tahap awal," Eunhyuk memegang tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana. Aku menyerah saja dengan penyakit ini," Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya, "Ada hal lain yang harus ku urus lebih dulu". Dan dia keluar dari ruangan milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berpandangan.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah," Eunhyuk kembali menatap ke arah pintu, "kurasa dia akan melanjutkan keinginannya untuk mengusir Kangin Hyung".

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

'_Aku tak yakin kau akan baik baik saja bila tanpa ku_...'

"Hyungie...," Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang sudah sadar.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu hal ini padaku?"

"Aku tanya. Kenapa kau kembali?!" Leeteuk meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

"Kau tidak senang dengan hal ini, Hyungie?"

"Tidak! Pergi saja!"

"Hyungie.. kau bodoh...," Kangin memeluk tubuh lemah Leeteuk. Tubuh Leeteuk menegang.

"Aku tau. Pergi lah sekarang!"

"Andwae. Jangan usir aku. Jangan usir aku lagi..."

"Pergi!"

"Hyungie..." Kangin berlutut di hadapan Leeteuk, memegang tangan Leeteuk dengan erat, "Jebal..."

"PERGI!" kali ini, Leeteuk berteriak.

"Waeyo?" Airmata Kangin mengalir deras. Hatinya terasa remuk redam melihat orang yang begitu di kasihinya, begitu ingin mengusir dirinya, "Katakan alasannya. Jika itu masuk akal, aku akan pergi".

"Karena," Leeteuk berusaha menahan airmata dan mengeraskan hatinya, "Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukku. Kamu tidak berguna. Kamu tidak bisa membahagiakan ku. Mencintaimu adalah hal yang sia sia. Bersama mu hanya membuatku sakit! Puas dengan jawaban itu?!"

Kangin terdiam. Kata kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang begitu disayanginya. Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau benar benar.. merasa begitu.. Hyungie?" Kangin menggigit bibir, airmata terus bergulir di pipinya. Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kangin yang sangat terluka karena ulahnya.

"Itu yang ku rasakan. Pergi lah sekarang!"

"Tidak. Itu tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Pergilah, Kangin ah.. Jebal..." Leeteuk merasa kekuatannya akan luruh sebentar lagi. Dan dia tak ingin Kangin melihatnya. Dia hanya akan menambah beban Kangin sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak kuat, Hyung. Aku tau itu," Kangin memeluk lagi tubuh yang semakin kurus itu, "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku pernah bodoh karena pergi dari mu. Tidak lagi, kali ini. Aku akan menjaga mu, walau kau terus mengusirku!"

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Hiks, appo..," Leeteuk memegangi lengannya. Kangin tertawa pelan. Mengelus lengan milik Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchana, Hyungie. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Akan ku obati lenganmu".

"Tidak bisa," Leeteuk meringis, "aku takut berjalan dalam gelap".

"Aku sudah ada di samping mu, kan? Jangan takut, Hyungie".

Leeteuk segera memegang erat lengan Kangin. Dan Kangin memegangi tangan Leeteuk yang memegang lengannya, berusaha menenangkan hati Leeteuk.

"Hyungie, taukah kau?"

"Ne, Kangin ah?"

"Aku ingin kau selalu bergantung padaku seperti ini".

"Waeyo?"

"Karena dengan begitu, kamu akan selalu membutuhkan ku," Kangin tersenyum lebar, sementara Leeteuk menatapinya dengan wajah penasaran, "Dan kau tidak akan pernah mengusirku dari hidupmu".

"Haha," Leeteuk geli mendengar alasan Kangin, "Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Yah," Kangin menggaruk kepalanya, "Memang agak aneh sih. Tapi entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa satu nanti saat kamu akan membuangku, Hyungie. Ketika itu terjadi, aku tak tau aku akan menjadi seperti apa..."

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

'_Aku tak peduli bagaimana caramu menatapku. Aku hanya peduli padamu_...'

"Hyungie.. aku membawa makanan kesukaan mu".

"Aku taruh di atas meja, ya?"

"Oh. Sebentar. Bukankah lebih baik jika aku menyediakannya untuk mu?"

Kangin menghela napas. Dia melihat ke arah Leeteuk yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan benci. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia tetap menyiapkan makanan yang baru saja di bawanya. Lalu menyodorkan makanan itu ke hadapan Leeteuk.

"Kamu benar benar namja bodoh!"

"Aku tau".

"Kamu melakukan hal yang sia sia!"

"Aku tau".

"Aku benci padamu!"

"Aku tau". Kangin menatap lembut ke arah manik mata Leeteuk yang menatapnya tajam. Mata Leeteuk berkilau. Ada titik airmata yang menguar di sana.

"Apa yang kau tau?!" Leeteuk berteriak.

"Semuanya," jawab Kangin lembut, "termasuk kebohongan kata kata mu tadi".

'_Aku seperti orang bodoh saat mencintaimu_...'

"Shindongie, bisa tolong ambilkan aku minum?"

Shindong memandangi Kangin yang menyodorkan segelas air pada Leeteuk dengan pandangan bersalah. Tapi dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambilkan air untuk Hyungnya itu. Lalu menyodorkannya.

"Gomawo," ucap Leeteuk, lalu meminum habis seluruh minuman yang di berikan oleh Shindong.

"Hyung," tak tahan juga Shindong melihat kelakuan Leeteuk, "Kangin Hyung sudah memberikan mu minuman, kan?"

"Kangin? Apa dia ada di sini?" tanya Leeteuk santai. Wajahnya mengeras. Sebisa mungkin dia menampakkan wajah angkuh miliknya. Shindong terperangah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Hyungie...!"

"Gwaenchana, Shindongie," Kangin menahan Shindong yang sudah siap melontarkan berbagai umpatan pada Leeteuk, "Asalkan orang yang begitu ku sayangi ini tidak mencoba untuk mengusirku lagi, aku akan menerima semua perlakuan apapun darinya..."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Hyung.. bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk yang sedang membaca buku.

"Hm?" Leeteuk menurunkan bukunya, menatap Kangin, "Tentang apa?"

"Ini..," Kangin menyodorkan selembar kertas, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Leeteuk menatapi kertas yang di sodorkan oleh Kangin, "Bagus. Kamu mau mencoba?"

"Ahaha, aniya. Aku hanya bertanya".

"Kenapa tidak mau mencobanya?"

"Lalu aku harus meninggalkanmu? Ayolah Hyung, aku tau kamu tidak akan kuat jika ku tinggalkan".

Wajah Leeteuk memerah, "Ani... jika itu untuk masa depanmu, mana mungkin aku tidak kuat? Kenapa tidak mencobanya?"

"Shireo," Kangin merengkuh tubuh mungil Leeteuk, "Aku tidak mau pergi jauh jauh dari mu. Bagiku, masa depanku adalah kamu..."

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

'_Kau membuatku berpikir cinta ku adalah sebuah kesalahan_...'

"Apa keputusanku memanggil Kangin itu bodoh ya?" tanya Heechul. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak, Hyung," ujar Siwon menenangkan.

"Tapi aku kasihan dengan Kangin Hyung," rungut Shindong, "Leeteuk Hyung benar benar tidak mau melihat Kangin Hyung sedikitpun. Dia terus menerus bersikap angkuh".

"Ada banyak hal yang berubah pada Leeteuk Hyung," gumam Eunhyuk dengan pedih, "faktanya dia semakin lemah. Tapi semakin dia lemah, dia semakin ingin menunjukkan kalau dia kuat," Eunhyuk terisak lagi, "Apa salah nya jika ingin bermanja lagi?"

"Leeteuk Hyung benar benar tidak menghargai Kangin Hyung lagi," gerutu Shindong.

"Kalian berpikir terlalu jauh," ujar Yesung dengan nada datar. Semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksud mu, Hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berpikir, kalau dia tidak ingin kita lemah hanya karena dia melemah?" Yesung menatap tajam, "Kenapa kalian tidak berpikir kalau dia bersikap angkuh hanya untuk menahan airmatanya? Kalian tidak tau apapun tapi mengatakan hal hal yang buruk tentang Leader kita sendiri. Lalu apa bedanya kalian dengan orang orang di luar sana yang mengumpat kita?!" nafas Yesung memburu.

"Yesungie Hyung..." Siwon dan Ryeowook memeluk Yesung.

"Yesungie Hyung benar," ucap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan mereka, "Eunhyuk Hyung juga pasti tau kan, bagaimana kita selalu menangis melihat Leeteuk Hyung yang tersenyum di saat dia justru sedang kesakitan? Kita tidak boleh menghakimi sikapnya pada siapapun saat ini. Pasti ada alasannya kenapa dia begini," urai Kyuhyun.

Shindong terdiam, "Mianhae, Leeteuk Hyung," ujarnya pelan. Matanya menatap ruangan tempat Leeteuk berada, "Aku hanya kasihan dengan Kangin Hyung".

"Aku juga, Hyungie," Ryeowook memeluk lengan besar milik Shindong, "Tapi lebih kasihan lagi jika Leeteuk Hyung menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan Kangin Hyung. Kangin Hyung pasti akan merasa bersalah karena sempat meninggalkannya".

"Ryeowook benar," kali ini, Sungmin yang bicara, "Aku juga pasti akan merasa bersalah jika meninggalkan orang yang ku sayang tanpa tau apapun mengenai kondisinya," airmatanya mengalir tipis, "walau itu adalah permintaan dari orang itu".

'_Tiap kata kata mu bagai jarum yang menancap di hati ku_...'

"Hyung, ayo makan," Kangin duduk di sebelah Leeteuk. Memegangi sebuah sendok dan sepiring makanan.

"Shireo".

"Nanti kamu sakit...," suara Kangin melemah.

"Aku sudah sakit".

"Tapi kalau kamu makan, kamu akan membaik," bujuk Kangin lembut, "Makanlah sedikit saja".

"Aku tidak ingin membaik".

"Jebal, Hyung," lagi lagi, airmata Kangin mengalir, "Kamu perlu makan untuk memberimu kekuatan".

Leeteuk tersenyum sinis mendengar bujukan Kangin, "Saat aku sehat dan banyak makan pun, aku masih lemah. Apa bedanya makan atau tidak?"

"Hyungie...," Kangin benar benar tidak mempedulikan image nya lagi kali ini. Dia terisak mendengar kata kata Leeteuk, "makanlah. Demi aku..."

"Untuk apa?" lagi lagi, Leeteuk tersenyum sinis, "Agar aku punya kekuatan untuk mengusirmu lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, Hyung," Kangin berkeras, "Aku akan tetap di sisi mu sampai akhir".

"Apa akhir di sini berarti adalah kematian ku?"

"Jangan bicara begitu, Hyung!"

Leeteuk tertawa. Tawa yang sangat pahit dan mengenaskan, "Kenapa tidak boleh bicara seperti itu? Apa kata kataku terlalu benar untuk kau bantah?"

"Kenapa kau sangat berubah, Hyung?" tanya Kangin dengan wajah yang memerah karena menangis, "Ini bukan malaikat Teuki yang sangat ku sayang".

"Kalau kau pergi sekali lagi, mungkin aku akan kembali menjadi malaikat".

"Kau benar benar ingin aku pergi? Apa salahku?" Kangin menggigit bibirnya.

"Justru karena tidak ada yang salah padamu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi kesalahan dalam hidupmu..."

'_Bagaimana aku harus bertahan, jika kamu justru menyerah_...'

"Lepaasss! Aku mau di samping Hyung!" Kangin memberontak. Sungmin, Siwon, Shindong dan Heechul kewalahan memegangi nya. Berusaha menyeretnya keluar. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung berlari masuk lalu berusaha menutup pintu. Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menjagai pintu supaya Kangin tidak berusaha masuk dengan mendobrak pintu.

"Leepaaaaassss!" Kangin semakin kalap.

"Hyung! Kau harus tetap di sini!" ujar Siwon, masih berusaha menahan tubuh Kangin yang sedang mengamuk.

"Shireo! Dia butuh aku! Dia butuh akuuuu!" Kangin berteriak teriak.

"Hyung, tenanglah," isak Ryeowook.

"Dia lemah! Dia bisa saja menyerah! Aku tidak mau dia menyerah! Aku harus masuk kedalam! Aku harus melindunginya! Dia harus berjuang! Aku mau masuk! Lepaskan akuuu!"

"Ada Kyu! Dia yang akan menjaganya!" sentak Sungmin.

"Shireoo! Dia tidak mau di jaga siapapun selain aku!" kaki Kangin berusaha menendang pintu, "Kyu! Buka pintunya!"

"Sungmin, tenangkan dia!" perintah Heechul. Berkali kali pegangannya terlepas karena Kangin meronta ronta.

Dugg! Sungmin segera memukul tengkuk Kangin. Kangin jatuh terkulai karena pukulan Sungmin. Sungmin, Shindong, Siwon dan Heechul segera membopongnya ke kursi terdekat di ruang tunggu itu. Donghae yang baru saja datang, segera menghampiri member member lainnya yang berkumpul di depan ruangan milik Leeteuk.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Donghae pada Heechul. Ada kecemasan terpancar dalam nadanya.

"Leeteuk Hyung kolaps lagi," Heechul menghela napas berat, "dan Kangin baru saja mengamuk ingin masuk kedalam," airmata jatuh di pipi putih milik Heechul, "dia takut Leeteuk Hyung menyerah..."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Kangin ah, eotthe?" tanya Leeteuk, menyodorkan sebuah jaket hitam berbulu pada Kangin.

Mata Kangin membulat, "Untuk apa, Hyung?"

"Untuk kau pakai di Paris nanti," senyum Leeteuk.

"Paris?"

"Ne," Leeteuk bersemangat.

"Untuk apa ke Paris?" tanya Kangin, matanya memandang Leeteuk yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Untuk studi mu," Leeteuk menyahut, "Yang waktu itu kamu tunjukkan padaku".

"Hyungie," Kangin tersenyum, "Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau pergi".

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk. Dia melengkungkan bibir nya ke bawah, membuat Kangin tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mau meninggalkan mu sendirian. Kau tidak akan kuat kalau kehilangan ku".

"Alasan aneh," Leeteuk merajuk, "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan apa apa kalau kau tinggal".

"Aish.. itu lebih apa apa lagi, Hyungie," Kangin pura pura cemberut, "Aku tidak mau kau sedih, tapi aku lebih tidak rela lagi kalau kau tidak sedih jika aku pergi".

"Heii..," Leeteuk tertawa, "Kedengarannya egois sekali ya?"

"Ne," Kangin mendongakkan kepalanya, berpura pura angkuh, "Jadi kau harus mengikuti kemauanku, Hyungie".

"Ne, Tuan Muda," Leeteuk tergelak, "Jadi kamu tidak mau dengan hadiahku ini?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menggoyangkan jaket berbulu itu.

"Mau," Kangin langsung mengambil jaket yang ada di tangan Leeteuk, dan mengenakannya.

"Apa aku tampan?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk, sambil bergaya di hadapannya. Leeteuk tertawa lagi.

"Tampan," Leeteuk membenarkan jaket yang di kenakan Kangin, "Sepertinya sangat pas di tubuhmu ya?"

"Tentu saja," Kangin menyahut cepat, "Kan kamu yang paling tau seluk beluk tubuhku," goda Kangin, membuat wajah Leeteuk memerah hanya karena mendengar kata kata Kangin barusan.

"Kamu bicara apa sih?" Leeteuk tertawa canggung, menyadari pipinya memanas dan tatapan Kangin yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aigooo...," Kangin menatap Leeteuk semakin dalam, senyumnya semakin lebar, membuat matanya yang sipit itu tinggal segaris, tertutup oleh pipi nya saat dia tertawa, "Malaikat ku pemalu ternyata," Kangin mengecup sekilas rona merah di pipi Leeteuk, membuat rona itu semakin jelas terlihat.

"Kangin ah nakal rupanya...," Leeteuk memukul lengan Kangin. Tidak keras, tentu saja. Dia hanya berpura pura memukulnya, mengalihkan rasa malu nya ketika di goda oleh Kangin. Tapi, walau itu pukulan yang tanpa tenaga, bukan berarti Kangin mau mau saja di pukul oleh Hyungnya itu. Dia segera menangkap tangan yang hendak memukulnya itu, dan mendekap pemilik tangan itu hanya dalam kejapan mata.

"Hyungie," bisiknya pelan di telinga Leeteuk, sementara Leeteuk hanya terpaku sejenak karena di peluk Kangin dengan begitu cepat, "Jangan mengusirku. Arraseo?"

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

'_Aku sudah kembali.. Maka tolong jangan tinggalkan aku_...'

Kangin meringkuk di sudut ruang tunggu di depan ruangan milik Leeteuk. Sudah 2 hari dia disana. Kadang berdiri, lalu berjalan bolak balik di depan pintu. Atau duduk di bangku yang di sediakan di ruang tunggu itu. Atau seperti ini. Duduk meringkuk di bawah lantai.

Dia menunggu. Dia menunggu malaikatnya tersadar. Lalu menangis karena merindukannya. Atau karena sakit yang di rasakan nya. Kangin tidak mau melihat malaikatnya itu tersenyum. Senyum itu sudah sering di lihatnya saat dia menemukan malaikatnya mengisi ruangan yang dingin itu, ruangan yang memisahkan dirinya dan malaikat miliknya.

Senyum itu. Ya, senyum palsu yang sangat menyakitkan hati saat melihatnya. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia, dia lebih rela melihat malaikatnya menangis dengan jujur, daripada senyuman penuh kebohongan yang di tampilkan nya saat mengisi ruangan dingin itu.

Kangin menyusupkan wajahnya ke dalam kaki yang di tekuk dan di peluknya. Dia menulikan telinganya, tak merespon sama sekali walau ada satu, -atau banyak suara, yang memanggilnya. Suara yang mempedulikan nya sama seperti mereka mempedulikan sosok yang terkurung di dalam ruangan dingin itu. Dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya mau suara malaikatnya yang memanggilnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu begini?" Heechul merasa frustasi. Dia bahkan menendang tubuh Kangin, ingin membuat tubuh itu sedikit lebih manusiawi, bergerak atau menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tapi Kangin tak bergeming. Wajahnya tetap tertunduk dengan tubuhnya yang masih duduk di lantai sambil meringkuk.

"Hyung, hentikan," tahan Siwon, memegangi tubuh Heechul dan menariknya menjauh dari Kangin.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang gila!" bentak Heechul pada Kangin. Airmatanya mengalir. Sungguh, ini adalah hari hari yang berat untuknya. Di hadapannya, ada seorang manusia yang tampak seperti seonggok batu, berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Tanpa ada tanda kehidupan yang mengelilinginya.

Sedangkan di ruangan itu? Ya, ruangan di samping Heechul berdiri saat ini, tengah terisi oleh sosok yang lain. Yang sama seperti manusia di depan nya saat ini. Membuang kesempatan hidupnya jauh jauh.

Gila. Ini benar benar membuatnya gila. Dulu dia pernah mengalami peristiwa antara hidup dan mati, tapi dia memilih hidup. Itulah pilihannya saat dia mengingat orang orang yang sangat berarti untuknya, termasuk semua orang yang duduk di ruangan tunggu ini, dan orang yang terbaring lemah di ruangan itu. Itulah kekuatan dan harapannya karena tak ingin meninggalkan mereka semua begitu saja.

Tapi sekarang? Orang yang memberikan kekuatan untuknya itu, kenapa tidak bisa menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekuatan juga? Apa dia tidak bisa menjadi alasan untuk nya agar tetap hidup?

"Hyung...," sebuah pelukan, menyadarkan nya dari semua lamunan yang nyaris membuatnya hilang kesabaran, "Dia.. hanya berada di posisi yang sama dengan kita," ucap satu suara lembut yang berhasil menyentak kesadaran penuh milik Kim Heechul.

"Shireooo..." tangis Heechul pecah dalam pelukan lembut itu, "Jangan lagi ada yang menyerah," isak Heechul, "Katakan pada nya, Yesungie...," Heechul menyembunyikan tangisnya di bahu Yesung.

"Ne, Hyung," Yesung mengelus pelan kepala Heechul, menenangkan perasaan Heechul yang sedang bergulat antara sedih, marah, kecewa dan terluka. Dalam situasi normal, Heechul pasti akan langsung marah marah saat kepalanya di sentuh orang lain. Tapi tidak dalam situasi ini. Elusan Yesung pada kepala Heechul saat ini memberikan perasaan tenang pada Heechul. Isakannya mulai mereda.

Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk mendekati kedua Hyung nya yang termasuk paling tua selain Leeteuk Hyung, yang merupakan Leader mereka. Ryeowook ikut mengelus pelan kepala Heechul, lalu merangkul mereka berdua.

"Gwaenchana, Chullie Hyung," kata Ryeowook dengan suara gemetar dan serak, akibat menangis saat melihat kejadian tadi, "Ayo menangis lah. Kita boleh menangis sepuasnya sekarang, lagipula tidak ada tulisan di larang menangis di sini".

Ucapan itu benar benar spontan, tapi membuat yang lain menarik bibir mereka, menyunggingkan senyum manis yang berubah menjadi sedikit gelak. Tapi, gelak itu di iringi airmata yang meluncur turun di pipi mereka masing masing. Bagi orang yang melihat keadaan mereka sekarang, mereka pasti terlihat seperti sekelompok orang yang hilang akal, menangis dan tertawa bersama sama. Tapi menurut mereka tidak sama sekali.

Mereka tertawa karena kata kata Ryeowook benar, tidak ada tulisan apapun, apalagi larangan untuk menangis, di sana. Tapi, mengenai airmata yang turun, itu lebih dari sebuah kebenaran. Bahwa ada perasaan yang tulus, yang mereka rasakan, yang menyatukan perasaan mereka semua. Benar benar menyentuh hati mereka. Yang baru terpikir oleh mereka saat ini, yaitu 'kami saling melengkapi'.

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan tempat Leeteuk terbaring, terbuka dari arah dalam. Mereka semua melompat bangun, termasuk Kangin yang sedari tadi meringkuk, tapi menangis dan tertawa juga bersama yang lainnya, dan sama sama menatap pintu yang terbuka itu.

Dan Leeteuk muncul di hadapan mereka semua.

"Ayo pulang. Aku ada siaran Sukira nanti malam".

'_Tuhan.. buatlah satu keajaiban untuk malaikat ku_...'

Mereka semua memelototi Leeteuk yang sudah di paksa tiduran lagi di atas ranjang, tempat dia pingsan selama 2 hari.

"Ish," Leeteuk menggerutu risih, wajahnya yang masih pucat, tidak menghalangi semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Melihat hal itu, mereka semua semakin melotot.

Leeteuk benar benar mengutuk pandangan mereka semua yang seolah ingin menelan nya hidup hidup.

"Aish! Jinjja!" Leeteuk menelan umpatan yang akan di lontarkannya lagi saat mata mereka sudah membulat sempurna sambil melihatnya dengan wajah takjub yang jelas jelas terlihat.

Leeteuk menelan air liurnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Pandangan mereka semua seperti ingin melucuti kain kain yang membungkus tubuh Leeteuk, meski dia tahu bukan itu maksud dari tatapan mereka. Akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Kangin ah~~," rengeknya, membuat orang yang memiliki nama itu spontan maju mendekatinya. Leeteuk segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tubuh besar Kangin. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu nyaris melepas bola mata mereka karena sudah membelalakkan matanya sebesar mungkin, termasuk Kangin yang tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Jeball..," akhirnya Leeteuk menyerah juga, dan mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya, merengek, "Kalian tidak capek memelototi ku, eoh?"

"Hyungie..," Kangin yang pertama bereaksi mendengar rengekan Leeteuk di balik punggung nya itu, "Ini benar benar kau, kan?"

Leeteuk menggigit tangan Kangin dengan kuat, membuat Kangin langsung berteriak dan melompat.

"Hyung!" protesnya, sementara member yang lain sama sama kaget mendengar teriakan dari Kangin.

Leeteuk nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dan bibir tipisnya yang kering, karena tiada cairan yang membasahi bibir nya yang masih pucat itu selama 2 hari ini, "Sakit, eoh?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Tentu saja," sergah Kangin, dan tak lama dia terperangah sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya memandangi mereka dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Berarti itu memang aku," senyumnya kemudian, "Ayo pulang!" sifat otoriter nya langsung keluar. Membuat seluruh member tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

"Kata siapa kau boleh pulang?" Kyuhyun, yang menjadi dokter pribadinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, dan sekaligus adalah magnae dari grup mereka, berjalan mendekati Hyung tertuanya itu. Setelah bersama sama dengan yang lain memelototi Hyungnya sedari tadi, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ini adalah Hyung nya yang kembali seperti dulu.

Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat yang lain semakin yakin bahwa Leeteuk mereka telah kembali, "Hei magnae tidak sopan, Hyung mu yang satu ini harus bekerja, arraseo?"

"Hyung," Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Taukah kau siapa aku? Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang dokter dan artis. Itu sudah membuat tabunganku gendut dalam waktu singkat," Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "ditambah lagi aku punya peringkat ke 3 terkaya setelah Siwon dan Sungmin Hyung dalam Super Junior," tatap Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk dengan wajah ala evilnya, "Kau tinggal bilang pada ku, berapa honor yang harus ku ganti karena menahan mu di sini".

"Aigoo," Leeteuk langsung mencubit hidung milik Kyuhyun, membuat pemiliknya itu langsung menjerit, "Tapi kamu tidak lupa juga kan, tentang siapa yang menduduki peringkat nomor 1 mengenai pendapatan paling tinggi?"

"Daebak!" yang lain tertawa mendengar Shindong tiba tiba menyela pertengkaran antara Leader-Magnae itu, "Super Junior di kelilingi oleh member member nya yang kaya raya," Shindong diam sejenak, wajahnya menjadi lucu, "Tapi apa hubungannya dengan larangan Kyu terhadap Leeteuk Hyung, hm?"  
Yang lain tergelak mendengar pertanyaan penuh niat dari Shindong. Juga Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk yang ikut tertawa.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, tawa Leeteuk juga di sertai lelehan air mata yang mengalir tipis.

'_Senyum itu.. bolehkah aku menebak arti di dalamnya_...'

"Aku sudah sembuh," Leeteuk senyum senyum, saat keluar dari ruangan dokter yang memeriksanya. Bukan Kyuhyun, karena magnae yang satu itu harus konser dengan member K.R.Y lainnya. Ya, sejak Leeteuk mulai ceria lagi, dan penyakitnya yang mulai menunjukkan kesembuhan, para member berbagi tugas untuk menjaganya, sementara yang lain bisa kembali mengerjakan aktifitas mereka masing masing.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin, Heechul, Siwon dan Kangin bersamaan. Untuk Sungmin dan Siwon, mereka mendapat giliran untuk menjaga Hyung nya saat ini. Tapi kalau Heechul dan Kangin, mereka tidak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian. Kangin dan Heechul selalu bergantian jika akan melakukan sesuatu yang pribadi.

Sebenarnya semua member benar benar tidak tega jika mereka tidak menjaga Leeteuk sendiri. Tapi Leeteuk bersikeras memaksa mereka untuk kembali profesional. Leeteuk beralasan bahwa nama baik Super Junior di pertaruhkan dalam keprofesionalan mereka. Itulah yang membuat mereka terpaksa melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pekerjaan mereka masing masing. Meskipun tak ada yang benar benar rela bekerja begitu saja tanpa mendapat info apapun mengenai kabar Sang Leader itu.

Seperti saat ini. Baru saja Leeteuk keluar dengan ceria dari ruangan dokter yang juga menanganinya, 4 ponsel milik Siwon, Sungmin, Heechul dan Kangin, berdering bersamaan.

Ponsel milik Siwon terlihat mendapat video call dari K.R.Y yang berada di belakang panggung. Ponsel Sungmin memperlihatkan nama Shindong, yang juga menggunakan video call. Ponsel Heechul terpampang video call dari Henry Zhoumi dari Taipei. Dan Kangin... dia mendapat video call dari Donghae Eunhyuk yang sedang berada di Sukira.

"K.R.Y, EunHae, Shindong, Zhou Mi dan Henry," kata mereka serempak, sambil tersenyum senyum. Sementara Leeteuk terlihat antusias mendengar ponsel keempatnya berbunyi berbarengan.

"Jawab. Jawab," sahut Leeteuk ceria.

Keempatnya mengangguk, segera menekan tombol 'answer' di ponsel mereka masing masing, di tambah dengan loudspeaker.

"Anyeong Leeteuk Hyung...!" sapa mereka semua kompak, Lalu saling mencari cari suara lain yang bukan merupakan suara mereka sendiri.

Leeteuk tertawa geli, sementara Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul dan Kangin tersenyum lucu melihat Hyungnya yang tertawa geli seperti itu.

"Hei," seru Yesung, yang pertama menyadari bahwa ternyata yang menelpon bukan mereka saja, "Siapa saja yang menelpon Leeteuk Hyung?"

"Aku," jawab 2 suara merdu namun khas, meluncur dari 2 mulut namja yang ada di samping Yesung.

"Itu juga aku tau," rutuk Yesung pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, yang rupanya iseng menyahut pertanyaan dari Hyung nya itu.

"Zhoumi menelpon Heechul Hyung, Hyungie".

"Henry too. Sama Zhoumi Gege".

"Shindong di Shim Shim Tapa sendirian nih. Makanya telpon Sungmin".

"Aku di temani Hae di Sukira, Dongie Hyung... Hahaha".

"Ne, aku bersama Hyukkie di Sukira. Tapi aku mau tau kabar Leeteuk Hyung. Jadi aku menelpon Kangin Hyung".

"Seru sekali ya?" Leeteuk berkaca kaca melihat member member nya menelpon bersamaan hanya karena ingin tahu tentang keadaannya.

"Hyung?" panggil Kangin khawatir. Namun Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana," Leeteuk mengusap airmatanya dengan tangannya, "Aku hanya terharu".

"Ah, Mianhae Hyung, aku masih belum bisa pulang," Henry terlihat ingin menangis saat mengatakannya, "Aku dan Zhoumi Gege benar benar terdesak di sini".

"Gwaenchana, Henry," Leeteuk tersenyum haru, "Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan ku".

"Ne Hyung," sahut Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan, "Mereka setiap malam menelpon kami semua dan terus meneror kami jika kami lama atau tidak menjawab telpon dari mereka. Terutama kalau Henry yang menelpon".

"Harusnya kalian menjawabnya dengan cepat, Hyungdeul," gerutu Henry, sementara Zhoumi hanya tertawa di sampingnya, "Aku kan juga khawatir dan ingin tau keadaan Leader kesayanganku".

"Kue mochi jangan menggerutu, ne?" sahut Shindong lucu, "Nanti ku makan pipi mu itu loh".

Mereka tertawa lagi bersamaan. Leeteuk benar benar merasa senang dan gembira. Untuk sesaat, ingatannya terlepas dari apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh dokter yang juga merupakan teman dari magnae nya.

'_Aku tak tahu harus lega atau cemas, melihat senyum mu saat ini_..'

"Welcome home...!" jerit para dongsaengnya bersamaan, ketika Leeteuk melangkahkan kaki nya ke dorm mereka. Ya, dorm itu seperti rumah kedua untuk nya. Dengan para member yang begitu menyayanginya.

Leeteuk menitikkan airmata. Membuat Kangin yang ada di sampingnya langsung bergerak spontan menghapus airmata itu. Yang lain langsung menggoda Hyung mereka yang menampilkan kemesraan kecil itu. Membuat pipi Leeteuk merona.

"Istirahat, Hyung," Kangin langsung mengalihkan celoteh celoteh yang akan muncul dari member lain, "Aku antar".

Leeteuk mengangguk. Membiarkan dirinya di bimbing oleh Kangin. Lengan kekar milik Kangin melingkari pundaknya. Jutaan rasa nyaman yang selalu Leeteuk rasakan, juga menyergapnya saat ini. Hingga mereka sampai di kamar mereka berdua.

"Kangin ah..," panggil Leeteuk pelan, setelah mereka berada dalam kamar milik mereka.

"Ne, Hyung?" tanya Kangin lembut. Dia agak khawatir kalau Leeteuk akan menyuruhnya pergi lagi.

"Gomawo".

"Eh?" Kangin melihat Leeteuk, memandanginya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Gomawo," ulang Leeteuk lagi, "Karena kamu kembali untuk ku. Karena kamu masih di sampingku. Karena kamu mau melindungiku. Dan.." kata kata Leeteuk terhenti. Kangin mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Hanya ada satu penjelasan kenapa aku mau melakukan itu semua, Hyungie," tatap Kangin lembut, melihat tepat ke manik mata milik Leeteuk, "Aku menyayangi mu. Neomu neomu saranghae..," peluk nya kemudian. Kangin menahan airmatanya yang hendak jatuh.

"Dan maaf..," lanjut Leeteuk, memeluk Kangin lebih erat, "Aku mencoba menyuruh mu pergi".

"Jangan lagi.., arraseo?" Kangin melepas pelukannya, menatap lagi wajah yang ada di hadapannya.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Aku tak akan menyuruhmu pergi lagi. Kau benar, Kangin ah. Aku lemah.. aku benar benar tidak bisa jauh dari mu..."

'_Jangan menghilang dari pandangan ku.. Aku perlu melihatmu agar bisa melindungimu_...'

"Teukiii Hyuuunggg.." teriak Kangin. Dengan berisik, dia menggeledah 2 lantai dorm yang mereka tempati.

"Heiiii...," teriak Heechul yang langsung terbangun saat pintu kamarnya di buka begitu saja oleh Kangin, "Percuma ada pintu kalau masih bisa masuk seenaknya!"

"Hyung, apa kau melihat Teuki Hyung?" Kangin tidak meladeni omelan Heechul.

"Dikamarnya?" tanya Heechul balik.

"Kamar nya juga merupakan kamarku, Hyung," gerutu Kangin, lalu keluar terburu buru. Mencari Leeteuk di kamar kamar yang lainnya. Dengan Heechul yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Duh, Hyung!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang merupakan teman sekamar, menggerutu bersamaan, "Kenapa pagi buta sudah berisik sih?!"

"Diam saja kalian," Kangin melongok ke dalam kamar mereka, lalu keluar lagi setelah tidak menemukan apa yang di cari.

Dan dalam waktu sekejap, mereka semua, -Shindong, Sungmin, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryeowook Eunhyuk, Donghae, bahkan Siwon yang tidak tinggal di dorm pun muncul- berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm.

"Oke," Yesung mengambil alih suasana karena yang lain masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa, "Kenapa kau berisik di pagi buta begini, Kim Young Woon?"

"Teuki Hyung," wajah Kangin terlihat sangat cemas, "Dia tidak ada di sampingku".

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Otaknya yang berputar membuat kantuknya seketika menghilang.

"Mollaaa..," jawab Kangin panik. Wajahnya benar benar terlihat takut dan cemas. Dan akibat ekspresi nya, member yang lain mulai tertular panik nya.

"Yaaa! Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas?" seru Heechul. Wajahnya mulai panik.

"Hyung..," Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, "ini.. hanya pemikiranku saja..," dia menatap ke arah member satu persatu, dan berhenti pada Kangin, "kalau... _kalau_...," dia menekankan kata katanya, "Leeteuk Hyung ternyata belum sembuh.. dan dia memilih pergi dari kita... bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sebenarnya, dia pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kemungkinan bahwa Hyung nya itu belum benar benar sembuh. Berdasarkan sifat dari penyakit yang di derita oleh Hyungnya itu, penyakit itu tidak bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

"Maldo andwae," desis Kangin, membuyarkan pemikiran Kyuhyun, "Dia berjanji untuk tetap di sampingku".

"Jika itu benar..," Yesung menggumam, sementara yang lain hanya mampu mendengar. Mereka tak bisa berhenti berpikir negatif akibat kata kata Sungmin tadi, "Akan kemana Teuki Hyung sekarang?"

Satu pertanyaan yang baru di sadari oleh yang lain, sementara Kangin dan Yesung berpandangan.  
Siwon menggeleng lemah, saat tatapan tajam Kangin berpindah kearahnya. Begitupun dengan yang lain. Membuat Kangin mengerang putus asa.

"Aku tak peduli," ujarnya pada diri sendiri, "Aku harus menemukannya. Apapun yang terjadi".

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Hyung?" Siwon terbelalak melihat Leeteuk Hyung datang ke rumahnya di jam yang bahkan belum termasuk pagi itu.

"Boleh aku menginap?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyum yang bercampur gemetar. Dingin merasuk hingga ketulang tulangnya, membuatnya menggigil.

"Tentu saja," Siwon segera membawa Leeteuk masuk, dan menyelimuti Hyungnya dengan selimut tebal dari kamar tamu miliknya. Lalu menuntun Hyungnya menempati salah satu kamar tamu yang tersedia di rumahnya.

"Wonnie," panggil Leeteuk, ketika Siwon sedang menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk nya, "Tolong jangan beritahu yang lainnya kalau aku di sini".

Gerakan Siwon terhenti. "Wae, Hyung?" tanya Siwon dengan polos.

"Berjanjilah lebih dulu, dan aku akan menceritakan yang sesungguhnya," ucap Leeteuk.

Siwon berpikir sejenak. Baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya, tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Tertulis nama 'Kangin Hyung' dalam ponselnya itu.

"Kangin Hyung?" lirih Siwon, dan Leeteuk mendengar lirihannya.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun pada mereka," ucap Leeteuk, mengingatkan.

Siwon meneguk ludah, mengangguk pelan, lalu menjawab panggilan dari Kangin. Dan beberapa saat, mereka terlibat percakapan. Untuk sesaat, Leeteuk hanya memperhatikan ekspresi milik Siwon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk, setelah Siwon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kangin Hyung menelpon," ujar Siwon dengan wajah keruh, "dia memintaku ke Dorm," tatap Siwon pada Hyungnya itu, "katanya kamu HILANG".

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

'_Aku jatuh.. tanpa kamu sekali lagi_...'

Kangin mengacak rambut dengan frustasi. Dua Hyung nya melarangnya pergi mencari Leeteuk. Mereka beralasan bahwa dia tak tau kemana Leeteuk pergi, dan dia menyadari itu benar. Hanya saja, jika diam di sini lebih lama, dia merasa hanya akan menjadi gila.

"Apa aku harus melapor polisi?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Jangan gila," Heechul menyeringai, sementara Yesung yang berada di sampingnya, menatap Kangin dengan tajam, "Apa yang mau kau laporkan? Kehilangan orang? Penculikan? Apa hanya dengan laporan seperti itu, polisi mau bergerak?"

Kangin terdiam lagi. Kata kata Hyungnya masuk akal. Agak sulit membuat polisi bergerak tanpa adanya bukti yang cukup.

"Berdoalah semoga Hyung kita itu kembali dengan sendirinya," ujar Yesung dengan wajah datar. Emosi nya benar benar habis terkuras oleh pikiran pikiran yang terus bergulat di otaknya. Tanpa sadar, dia menoleh ke arah Siwon. Dan sedikit tersentak.

Siwon, saat ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sedari tadi dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya menggeleng, atau mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Otak Yesung kembali bekerja.

"Wonnie," tegur Yesung pelan. Meski itu adalah teguran yang sangat wajar, tak urung wajah Siwon berubah pucat saat tersadar oleh panggilan Hyungnya itu.

"Ah, ne," Siwon langsung menoleh kearah Yesung, "Hyung?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung lembut. Siwon terkejut, tapi berkat kemampuan aktingnya, dia bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Aniya, Hyung. Aku hanya khawatir pada Leeteuk Hyung. Tubuhnya masih lemah. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Siwon menerawang.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Meski Siwon bisa menghindari pandangan curiga dari member lain, tidak dengan Yesung. Yesung tau Siwon sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hanya saja, dia tidak tau apa yang di sembunyikannya.

"Hyung..," Siwon tiba tiba berdiri, membuat seluruh pandangan mengarah ke padanya, "Aku mau pulang dulu ya..."

"Yaa! Kau tidak peduli dengan Leeteuk Hyung?!" sergah Kangin ketus.

Siwon menghela napas. Justru dia ingin pulang untuk memastikan keadaan Hyung yang membuat kekacauan di dorm ini. Tapi dia memilih tidak menyahuti Kangin. Dia takut akan mengatakan hal yang tidak boleh di katakan.

Tatapan Siwon mengarah pada Heechul dan Yesung, dua Hyung yang tertua di sini. Meminta ijin mereka. Heechul menatapnya sebentar, lalu menoleh pada Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yesung mengangguk. Memberikan ijin tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tindakannya itu spontan membuat Kangin semakin emosi.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" tanya Kangin sengit, "Kenapa membiarkan dia pulang?"

"Lalu untuk apa dia di sini?" balas Yesung, menatap mata Kangin secara telak ke manik matanya, membuat Kangin bungkam seketika.

"Kurasa Yesung benar," ucap Heechul lirih. Pandangannya beralih ke Siwon, "Kau boleh pulang, Wonnie".

Siwon mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan salam, dia bergegas pergi dari dorm. Pikirannya melayang mengenai Hyungnya yang sekarang berada di rumahnya. Hingga tak menyadari, ada bayangan yang juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

'_Bukankah aman bersamaku? Lalu kenapa kau memilih jauh dari ku?_'

"Hyung..," Siwon berteriak teriak dari luar rumahnya, "Leeteuk Hyung.."

"Leeteuk Hyung?" desis seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti Siwon.

"Ne..," ucap Leeteuk, tepat di belakang sosok yang mengikuti Siwon, membuat sosok itu terlonjak kaget, "ini aku, Sungie".

"Sungie Hyung?!" Siwon terbelalak kaget, melihat Yesung berdiri tepat di depan Leeteuk. Dia masih berdiri di depan rumahnya sendiri.

Yesung meringis. Entah dia harus marah atau meminta maaf pada Siwon saat ini.

"Mianhae". Leeteuk malah membungkukkan badannya pada Yesung. Yesung terperangah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung? Ayo bangun," Yesung segera berusaha menegakkan badan Hyung nya. Namun Leeteuk tak bergeming.

"Hyung," Siwon maju dan mengelus punggung Leeteuk, memaksanya menegakkan badan. Dan membawa Leeteuk masuk secara paksa.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan didalam, Hyung," ujar Siwon pada Yesung dengan nada rendah, menahan gejolak amarahnya saat melihat Leadernya membungkuk seperti tadi, "Akan ku jelaskan kesalahanku hingga Leeteuk Hyung tak perlu meminta maaf untuk ku".

Yesung mengangguk. Dan mengikuti Siwon masuk.

"Sungie," panggil Leeteuk lemah, menyela Siwon yang baru saja hendak bicara, "tolong jangan katakan pada yang lain kalau aku di sini," ucapnya setelah mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu di rumah milik Siwon.

"Hyung," Yesung menatap Leeteuk, matanya berkaca kaca, "Kau tidak tau seberapa panik nya Kangin saat melihat kamu tak ada di sampingnya. Kau tak melihatnya saat dia menggeledah seluruh dorm hanya untuk mencari mu. Kau tak..."

"Ku bilang, jangan memberitahu pada mereka kalau aku di sini!" Leeteuk berkata tegas, memotong kata kata Yesung.

Yesung memincingkan mata, menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Aku tidak bisa, Hyung!"

"Harus. Itu perintahku!"

"Jangan memerintahku di saat begini. Aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan!"

"Aku masih Leader," Leeteuk menyeringai, "Apa kau lupa?"

"Lalu kenapa?" balas Yesung sengit, "Aku tak akan mengikuti perintah yang melanggar hati nuraniku. Walau pun RAJA yang memerintah ku!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja pada mereka," Leeteuk masih menyeringai, "dan kau akan membuat Siwon dalam masalah. Sedangkan aku? Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kalian temukan".

"Kamu mengancamku?"

"Memperingatkan, lebih tepatnya!"

Mata Leeteuk berkilat, membuat Yesung bungkam. Dia cukup tau bahwa hyung nya saat ini berada dalam ego nya yang tertinggi. Tapi jika ini merupakan ego nya semata, dia harus membuat Hyung nya sadar.

"Jangan begini, Hyung...," airmata Siwon tumpah melihat pertengkaran antara kedua Hyung yang begitu di hormatinya, "Yesung Hyung benar.. aku sendiri merasa sakit melihat Kangin Hyung yang terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia benar benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dari tadi".

"Dia kuat," gumam Leeteuk, "aku yakin tanpa aku, dia masih bisa bertahan".

"Kalau dia kuat," sergah Yesung, "Dia tidak akan mendobrak kamar kami hanya untuk mencarimu. Bahkan sampai terpikir untuk meminta bantuan polisi," Yesung menatap Leeteuk, berusaha meyakinkan Hyungnya itu melalui tatapannya, "Jika dia melakukan itu, Siwon akan berada dalam masalah yang lebih besar".

"Mwo?" mata Leeteuk membulat, membuat pertahanannya memudar, "dia mau melapor polisi?"

"Ne," angguk Yesung, "dan mungkin kau juga tau, walau dia kuat, tapi dia bodoh," Yesung tertawa datar, "dia terpikir untuk mencari mu sendirian. Dengan mengelilingi Seoul. Sungguh pikiran yang bodoh, bukan?"

Air mata Leeteuk menetes. Hatinya terasa tertusuk duri halus. Perih, namun tak terlihat. Dan hatinya mulai mengalami pergulatan. Di satu sisi, dia tidak tega dan ingin menghentikan tindakan bodoh yang ingin di lakukan oleh Kangin. Tapi di sisi lain, jika dia kembali, dia mungkin tidak akan bisa lagi pergi dari Kangin. Dan jika dia harus pergi selamanya, dia takut tidak rela untuk meninggalkannya.

Namun pergulatan hatinya tidak lama. Pandangannya menggelap. Dan 2 suara segera memenuhi telinganya. Sebelum akhirnya dunia ketidaksadaran menarik nya untuk bergabung.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Dokter, tolong jangan kasih tahu mereka yang ada di luar," ucap Leeteuk pelan.

"Termasuk pada Kyu?" tanya sang dokter.

"Terutama padanya," tegas Leeteuk.

"Tapi Leeteuk-ssi," dokter merasa keberatan, "penyakit mu ini serius".

"Aku tau, Dokter. Aku tidak mungkin sembuh, kan?"

"Kita bisa mengusahakan yang terbaik, Leeteuk-ssi," ujar Dokter.

"Ini yang terbaik. Tolong penuhi keinginan ku, Dokter". Leeteuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan dokter itu.  
Dan 4 orang member kesayangannya aja sudah menunggunya di depan pintu sang dokter.

Leeteuk tersenyum, senyum yang di paksakannya namun tak terlihat, "Aku sudah sembuh..."

~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~

'_Aku rapuh tanpamu.. hanya dengan berada di samping mu aku bisa lebih kuat_..'

Kangin memegangi tangan Leeteuk yang tengah terpejam. Airmata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya yang membengkak. Batinnya penuh pergolakan dan penuh oleh rasa bersalah kepada yang lain. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menjaga malaikat nya sendiri. Membuatnya kembali terbaring di atas ranjang dingin sang Rumah Sakit.

Kangin memandangi Leeteuk. Kata kata Yesung melintas saat pandangannya menatapi kelopak mata milik Leeteuk yang tertutup sempurna. Kata kata yang menahan lidah Kangin untuk menanyai Siwon.

_"Jangan kau tanyakan pada Siwon. Ini adalah keinginan Leeteuk Hyung untuk pergi dan bersembunyi di tempat Siwon…"_

"Hyung, mianhae," Siwon duduk di sebelahnya, "Aku yang membawa Leeteuk Hyung ke rumah ku," ujar Siwon lemah.

Emosi Kangin nyaris meledak. Tapi untunglah tangan Leeteuk masih tergenggam olehnya, membuat Kangin menahan emosi nya.

"Gwaenchana," ucapnya, setelah sebelumnya Kangin menekan kuat kuat emosinya, "Yang penting ada yang bisa menjaganya saat itu".

"Aku.. tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat itu," lanjut Siwon, "jadi aku tak memberitahukan keberadaannya pada yang lain..," Siwon menghentikan kata katanya. Menatap Leader nya yang terbaring lemah. '_Biarlah Kangin Hyung menyalahkan ku. Dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini_' Siwon membatin dengan pasrah.

"Gwaenchana," Kangin menatap Siwon, "Aku tau bukan kau yang membawa nya. Tapi memang aku yang membuatnya tidak nyaman hingga dia ingin pergi dariku," lanjut Kangin lemah sambil kembali menatap ke arah malaikatnya. Malaikat yang sangat dicintainya.

Kangin menelungkupkan tangan nya di samping Leeteuk. Lalu menaruh kepalanya di sana. Genggaman tangannya pada Leeteuk belum terlepas. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak melepasnya. Matanya terpejam. Dia merasa lelah.

"Hyung.. saranghae..." ucap Kangin, sebelum dia tertidur di samping Leeteuk.

'_Jangan pergi.. Jangan pergi.. bukankah kau tahu aku membutuhkan mu?_'

"Hari ini..," Heechul menarik napas sejenak, "Kami semua ada di hadapan kalian, para ELF. Juga para wartawan. Untuk mengumumkan sesuatu..," Heechul diam sejenak, "bahwa mulai hari ini, Super Junior... bubar!" tegasnya.

"Kami minta maaf," lanjut Eunhyuk, melihat ada banyak pasang mata yang menangis dan histeris dengan keputusan mereka, "tapi kami tidak bisa melanjutkan aktifitas kami selanjutnya. Untuk itu, kami benar benar minta maaf".

"Album ini," Shindong buka suara, "adalah album terakhir kami," ujar Shindong sambil menunjukkan sebuah cd, "lagu terakhir dari kami untuk kalian, para ELF".

"Kami sangat menyayangi kalian semua," tambah Kyuhyun, "tapi kami juga tidak bisa bertahan terus. Mulai hari ini, kami akan memiliki kehidupan kami yang baru. Kami juga mundur dari dunia keartisan. Sebagai gantinya," Kyuhyun tersenyum, "aku akan menjadi seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul".

"Dan yang lain tentu saja akan menjadi pengusaha," ujar Yesung, "Kalian bisa menemuiku di tempat tempat yang ku miliki sekarang".

"Sangat berat mengambil keputusan ini," kali ini Ryeowook yang bicara, "karena seperti kata Kyuhyun-ssi, kami sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat kami sepakat dengan keputusan kami ini".

"Hal yang sangat penting inilah," ucap Sungmin, "yang sangat membuat kami tidak sanggup jika harus bertahan sebagai Super Junior".

"Karena kami kehilangan dua sosok penting dalam tubuh kami sebagai Super Junior," jelas Siwon, "maka kami tidak bisa bertahan tanpa sosok sosok itu".

"Sosok itu...," Donghae menghela napas sejenak, sementara member yang lain menunduk, "adalah kedua Hyung ku yang tersayang. Leeteuk Hyung sebagai Leader kami, dan Kangin Hyung sebagai pelindung kami..."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Kangin Hyung?" panggil Siwon, setelah sebelumnya membiarkan Kangin tertidur di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Hm?" Kangin membuka matanya. Otaknya dengan cepat berputar, membuat dia langsung tersadar, dan menoleh ke arah Leeteuk. Leeteuk masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu mau memeriksa Teuki Hyung, Hyung," Siwon memberitahu Kangin. Kangin menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Huh? Oh.. ne," jawab Kangin. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Leeteuk, dan mengikuti Siwon keluar. Digantikan oleh Kyuhyun yang segera masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Kangin terduduk di ruang tunggu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari pintu yang memisahkan dia dan Leeteuk.

Shindong menghampiri nya. Dan merangkulnya. Shindong hanya merangkulnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Seolah memberikan kekuatan pada Kangin.

Kangin tersenyum tanpa menoleh. Membiarkan rangkulan hangat dari Shindong melingkari bahu nya. Dia perlu dukungan yang seperti ini, tanpa kata kata. Dan itulah yang sedang di lakukan Shindong sekarang.

Tak lama, beberapa perawat dan dokter berlarian, memasuki ruangan milik Leeteuk. Kangin tersentak melihatnya. Sekujur tubuh nya merinding. Tiba tiba dia menggigil. Dia merasa sangat takut sekarang.

"Kyu!" teriaknya histeris tanpa sadar, membuat para member lain yang juga melihat kejadian tadi, segera menghampiri Kangin, menenangkannya sebisa mereka, walau mereka juga takut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan mereka itu.

"Hyungie," Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk, napasnya memburu dan pandangannya tepat menuju Kangin, "Teuki Hyung memanggilmu".

Kangin segera berlari masuk. Menghampiri Leeteuk yang terbaring lemah. Menggenggam tangan kecil yang semakin kurus itu. Sementara para medis, termasuk Kyuhyun, memberikan privasi pada mereka dengan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Leeteuk menatap Kangin dengan nanar. Di bibirnya terukir senyuman, membuat Kangin tak kuasa menahan airmata lagi. Setelah berhenti sesaat tadi karena tertidur.

"Uljima, arraseo?" tangan Leeteuk terulur ke arah wajah Kangin. Kangin menangkap tangan Leeteuk. Menaruh tangan lemah itu di pipinya.

Kangin semakin terisak. Suara Leeteuk sangat lemah di dengar olehnya. Kangin membungkukkan badannya, berbisik di telinga Leeteuk dengan pelan, "Hyung.. kali ini, jangan pergi lagi dariku".

"Aku.. tidak bisa berjanji begitu," walau lemah, kata kata Leeteuk masih lancar saat bicara.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kangin lirih. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya bisa menangis. Begitupun dengan para member lain yang berada diluar. Kyuhyun sengaja membuka pintu kamar, agar dia bisa segera bertindak jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Leeteuk.

"Aku mau ke tempat yang sepi..," Leeteuk tersenyum tulus, wajahnya terlihat bahagia saat mengatakan nya.

"Aku ikut ya?" Kangin menatap Leeteuk, matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan di hati nya.

"Andwaaaee! Hyungie.. Jebaall...," Kyuhyun berteriak teriak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi sepertinya dua orang di depannya hanya bisa mendengar suara mereka satu sama lain. Para member yang juga berteriak histeris di luar pun tidak mereka dengar.

"Kamu mau ikut?" tanya Leeteuk pelan, "Apa kamu tidak menyesal? Itu tempat yang sangat sepi. Nanti kamu kesepian..."

"Tapi jika kamu pergi sendiri, kamu yang kesepian di sana," balas Kangin lembut, "aku bisa menemani mu di sana. Kita bisa saling menemani di sana. Iya kan?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lucu, "Iya juga ya?"

"Ne," Kangin mengangguk, meyakinkan Leeteuk, "Jadi ijinkan aku ikut. Jebal?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, Kangin ah.. Tapi takut kamu keberatan ikut dengan ku".

"Ani..," Kangin mengelus dahi Leeteuk, "Aku pasti dengan senang hati mengikuti mu".

"Jinjja?" tanya Leeteuk, pandangannya menatap lurus menuju Kangin.

Kangin mengangguk, "Asal jangan mengusirku atau pergi dari ku lagi".

"Tidak tidak," Leeteuk tertawa pelan, "aku tak akan melakukannya lagi".

"Janji?" tanya Kangin.

"Janji," Leeteuk kembali mengukir senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"Coba buktikan," tantang Kangin.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Leeteuk tertawa.

"Kiss me?" goda Kangin. Wajah Leeteuk memerah.

"Aish..," Leeteuk memajukan bibirnya, "Ini di tempat umum, Kangin ah.."

"Aku tak peduli orang lain selain kamu," Kangin tersenyum. Wajah Leeteuk semakin memerah mendengar kata kata Kangin. Membuat Kangin semakin tersenyum lebar.

Lalu mata Leeteuk terpejam. Dan Kangin menundukkan tubuhnya, menyentuh bibir mungil milik Leeteuk dengan bibirnya. Saat dia merasa Leeteuk merespon sentuhannya, Kangin mulai mencium Leeteuk dengan lembut.

Perasaan tulus yang di rasakan Leeteuk saat Kangin mulai memberikan ciuman di bibirnya, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum. Tangannya merengkuh leher Kangin dengan pelan. Mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang lama, hingga akhirnya tangan Leeteuk terkulai ke bawah.

Dan Kangin terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Paired Cast: YeWook  
Other Cast: SJ Members  
BackSound: HERO - Super Junior

Other Backsound :  
~Sajinul Bodaga (YeWook)  
~If You Love Me More (Ryeowook)

Author: KS_LeeteukSJ  
Genre : Fantasy Sad

Disclaimer: My Hero Series is MINE ^^

**Together, Fly Away (MY HERO)**

'_Aku tidak kuat. Sungguh airmata berubah menjadi tangisan menyayat hati, bila mengingatmu_..'

"Hyung...," desah Ryeowook. Airmatanya bergulir. Dia mengelus tempat tidur di sebelahnya, berguling di atasnya. Menangis lagi. Dan berguling lagi. Airmatanya tidak berhenti walau dia sudah menghapusnya berkali kali.

"Hyungie.. Yesung Hyung...," lirihnya berkali kali.

"Stt.., aku di sini, Sayang," elus lembut satu sosok yang membuat Ryeowook berhenti menangis.

"Jongmal bogoshippoo..," rengek Ryeowook, "Yesung Hyung... nae Hyungie.. nae sarang.. hiks," Ryeowook merangkak ke arah Yesung, menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Yesung, dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Nado bogoshipeuda...," elus Yesung, "Uljima.. menangis hanya membuatmu tidak memiliki tenaga. Ryeowook ku adalah orang yang sangat bersemangat, kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa bersemangat tanpamu," rengek Ryeowook, "Benar benar tidak bisa.."

"Wookie ah," satu suara, sukses membuat Ryeowook duduk dengan sempurna di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Minnie Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook datar. Wajahnya yang tirus, sangat kontras dengan mata yang membengkak karena menangis sepanjang hari.

"Makanlah," Sungmin membujuk Ryeowook, "Lihatlah.. kamu sangat kurus".

"Aku ingin makan dengan Yesung Hyung," ucapnya sembari menoleh ke arah Yesung duduk. Dan tercekat karena tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Sungie Hyungg...!" jerit Ryeowook cemas. "Sungie Hyung...! Yesungie Hyung! Ayo makan dengan ku!"

Sungmin menangis. Miris melihat dongsaengnya yang bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tenanglah, Wookie ah," Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook, mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi Ryeowook meronta. Bahkan dia mendorong Sungmin hingga terjatuh.

"Yesung Hyung?" Ryeowook mencari Yesung di kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka. Kosong.

"Ayo makan," bujuk Ryeowook, "Jangan bersembunyi begini. Aku akan memasak untukmu. Keluarlah".

"Wookie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shindong, kaget melihat Sungmin yang kesakitan di lantai.

"Yesung Hyung...," Ryeowook tak mempedulikan pertanyaan dari Shindong. Dia masih memanggil nama Yesung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk pada Shindong, dengan nafas tersengal karena berlari.

Shindong mendecak kesal. Sembari membantu Sungmin untuk bangun. Leeteuk segera paham.

"Wookie ah," panggil Leeteuk lembut. Dia mendekati Ryeowook yang masih mencari dan memanggil Yesung.

Satu satunya yang bisa membuat Ryeowook bereaksi, adalah suara Leeteuk. Ryeowook hanya melembut di saat bersama Leeteuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk pelan, setelah Ryeowook tepat di hadapannya, "Kau mencari Yesungie?"

"Hyung..," Ryeowook menghambur ke dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Menangis di sana, "Yesung Hyung.. dimana?"

"Apa Yesung tidak mengatakan padamu?" tanya Leeteuk. Dia mengelus rambut coklat milik Ryeowook, warna yang sama dengan milik Yesung.

"Dia tadi di sana...," tunjuk Ryeowook lemah ke arah samping tempat tidur miliknya dan Yesung, "tapi lalu dia menghilang".

"Mungkin dia sibuk," Leeteuk menghibur Ryeowook, "jadi dia tidak sempat mengatakan kemana dia akan pergi. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu, sebelumnya?"

Sungmin dan Shindong hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Mereka melihat Ryeowook yang frustasi, dan Leeteuk yang menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Yesung Hyung bilang, agar aku tidak menangis.."

"Lalu janganlah menangis, Wookie ah..."

"Dia mau aku bersemangat..."

"Kemudian bersemangatlah.."

"Dia mau aku kembali menjadi Ryeowook yang bersemangat.."

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah.."

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Wae?"

"Tak ada Yesungie Hyung di sampingku," tangis Ryeowook, "Aku hanya bisa bersemangat di sampingnya".

"Apa aku tak bisa menggantikan Yesung untuk membuatmu bersemangat?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, dengan suara lebih lembut.

"Bukan...," Ryeowook tersengguk dalam pelukan Leeteuk, "bukan itu.. maksud ku..."

"Aku tidak kuat," bisik Sungmin pada Shindong yang memapahnya. Lalu dengan tertatih, dia pergi dari kamar YeWook. Dengan wajah basah karena tangisannya.

Shindong terpaku. Kaki nya lemas melihat Eternal Magnae nya tak bisa bangkit karena Yesung. Ya, The Art Of Voice itu penyebabnya. Dia benar benar mengutuk Yesung yang telah membuat dongsaengnya seperti ini. Tak peduli bahwa Yesung adalah salah satu Hyung nya yang paling di sayangi.

'_Jika kamu masih berada di sini, inilah rumah kita. Akan lengkap bila ada kehadiranmu di sini...'_

Ryeowook tercenung di hadapan mangkuk nasi miliknya. Tak ada setetes airmata yang bergulir. Tapi dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, membuat member lain yang berada satu meja dengannya, menangis hanya karena melihat sikapnya itu.

"Makanlah," tegur Leeteuk lembut.

Ryeowook mendongak ke arah Leeteuk. Menatapnya sebentar dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu kembali menunduk. Memandangi mangkuk nasi nya lagi.

"Cobalah," Leeteuk menggeser duduknya ke samping Ryeowook, mengambilkan beberapa lauk ke dalam mangkuk nasi Ryeowook, dan menyuapi Ryeowook. "Aku yang memasaknya. Tidak terlalu buruk, kan?"

Ryeowook menuruti Leeteuk. Dia memakan suapan dari Leeteuk, mengunyahnya perlahan. Bujukan Leeteuk, sekali lagi membuat member nya yang lain, menghela napas lega melihat Ryeowook memakan suapan dari Leeteuk.

"Nah, anak baik," Leeteuk mengelus kepala Ryeowook, "ayo makan sampai pipi mu menggembul".

"Yesungie Hyung...," lirih Ryeowook tiba tiba. Dia menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan rindu yang teramat sangat. Seolah Leeteuk menjelma menjadi Yesung.

Leeteuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena panggilan dari Ryeowook tadi. Dan dia tetap menyuapi Ryeowook hingga selesai.

"Sungie Hyung," Ryeowook tersenyum. Manis sekali. "Kau memang selalu menyuapiku sampai segembul Shindong Hyung," dia memegang pipinya, "padahal mau sebanyak apapun aku makan, pipi ku tidak akan gembul dengan mudah".

Member yang lain terkejut dengan kalimat terpanjang yang Ryeowook ucapkan barusan. Ryeowook tidak pernah berkata sepanjang itu, bahkan bisa di katakan, dia hampir tidak pernah bersuara. Sejak kejadian itu.

"Sungie Hyung," dia memegang kedua pipi Leeteuk, "Lihatlah. Kau tidak kalah kurus dari ku. Kurasa kau juga harus makan sepertiku. Kita makan bersama. Biar aku yang memasak untukmu".

"Wookie ah.. dia itu..,"

"Sstt..," Leeteuk menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk yang hendak mengatakan kebenarannya. Eunhyuk pun memutuskan kata kata yang baru saja ingin di lontarkannya. Dan diam saja melihat dongsaengnya menganggap Leader nya itu sebagai Yesung.

"Ayo, Sungie Hyung," Ryeowook menarik tangan Leeteuk, "Bantu aku memasak untuk yang lain juga".

"Wookie ah," Kangin yang sedari tadi menahan emosi dan kesedihan nya, mendadak bangun. Lalu menampar Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook terlempar ke samping. Dengan pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan dari Kangin.

"Kangin ah!" Leeteuk membentak Kangin. Dan segera memeluk Ryeowook. Bermaksud melindunginya. Member yang lain pun tidak kalah terkejutnya ketika melihat kejadian itu.

"Jangan hidup dalam mimpi! Kau harus bangun!" Kangin menjerit. Menarik paksa tangan Ryeowook yang berada dalam lindungan tubuh Leeteuk.

"Hentikan! Hentikan, kataku!" Leeteuk membentak Kangin sekali lagi. Dia semakin dalam memeluk Ryeowook yang sama sekali tak memberikan perlawanan. Eunhyuk dan Siwon segera memegangi tubuh Kangin. Menahannya untuk tidak berbuat hal yang lebih terhadap Ryeowook.

"Dia bukan Yesung mu!" Kangin masih berteriak, "Dia Leeteuk Hyung! Buka mata mu, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Yesungie Hyung...," lirih Ryeowook dalam pelukan Leeteuk, "aku takut..."

"Gwaenchana..," Leeteuk mengelus kepala Ryeowook dalam dekapannya, "Hyung akan melindungimu".

"Yesungie Hyung..."

"Ya, sayang," suara Leeteuk terdengar seperti Yesung, "ini aku..."

'_Kenangan kita, memeluk kuat ingatanku. Memaksa ku menghadirkan ilusi tentang mu..._'

Ryeowook menekan nekan tuts piano yang berada di ruang tamu di dorm Super Junior. Sudah tengah malam. Dan Ryeowook justru keluar dengan sendiri nya dari kamarnya. Lalu memainkan piano itu. Dia bersenandung kecil.

"Wookie?" panggil Kyuhyun. Dia terbangun karena mendengar dentingan piano yang di mainkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Kyu... Hyun...?" tatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan nanar. Dia berusaha mengingat nama dari orang yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti tak mengenaliku?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Aku.. agak lupa namamu," ujar Ryeowook jujur.

"Hah? Jinjja?" Kyuhyun memegang dahi Ryeowook, "Kau tidak demam, kan?"

"Tidak," Ryeowook tersenyum, "kurasa karena dalam otakku hanya ada nama Yesung Hyung sekarang".

"Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal, Kim Ryeowook," Kyuhyun menyeringai, "kamu yang paling mengingat kami dengan baik".

"Yah," Ryeowook tersenyum lagi, "itu juga karena bantuan Yesung Hyung".

"Wookie," Kyuhyun memegang tangan Ryeowook, "aku sangat tau perasaanmu yang sangat mencintai Yesung Hyung. Tapi dia sudah pergi. Tak bisakah..."

"Sstt..," Ryeowook memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, "dia pergi kemana? Jelas jelas dia ada di sini.."

"Dimana?" tubuh Kyuhyun seketika meremang mendengar kata kata Ryeowook.

"Dia berencana membangunkan mu dengan mendentingkan piano ini. Dia mau berlatih bersama kita".

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terbangun karena dentingan dari piano ini, kan?" tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu Ryeowook menunjukkan kabel piano yang ternyata tidak tersambung ke stop kontak manapun.

"Piano ini tidak berbunyi," jelas Ryeowook, sembari menekan nekan tuts lagi. Benar saja, tak ada dentingan atau bunyi apapun yang di perdengarkan, saat tuts di tekan. Tentu saja. Saat kabel tidak tersambung ke dalam stop kontak, maka piano tidak akan bisa berbunyi.

"Dentingan tadi.. adalah Yesung Hyung yang memainkannya".

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja dia bisa," Ryeowook tertawa kecil, "kau lupa dengan kemampuan nya dalam alat musik?"

"Bukan itu," Kyuhyun memucat, "Kau.. yakin.. bahwa yang tadi mendentingkan piano itu adalah... Yesung Hyung?"

"Tentu saja," Ryeowook geli melihat Kyuhyun yang pucat, "Yesungie Hyung ada di samping ku, sekarang," tunjuknya pada sisi bangku yang ada di sampingnya, "kenapa wajahmu menjadi pucat?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Memelototi sisi di samping Ryeowook. Tapi seberapa besar matanya membuka pun, tidak terlihat sosok yang di ucapkan Ryeowook tadi. Sesaat, dia hanya mematung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Hei," panggil Ryeowook pelan, "Ayo berlatih dengan kami. Kau sedang apa di situ?"

"A..a...," Kyuhyun tergagap, "Apa maksudmu? Yesung Hyung tidak.. ada..."

Wajah Ryeowook berubah mendengar Kyuhyun berkata begitu.

"Duduklah," suara Ryeowook ikut berubah, membuat Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan karena suara itu terdengar seperti suara Yesung, "Kita harus berlatih untuk konser K.R.Y nanti".

'_Aku tak bisa membedakan antara kenyataan dan ilusi saat bersamamu_...'

Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas, saat melihat Ryeowook tergeletak di lantai kamarnya di pagi hari. Dia selalu tidur di lantai akhir akhir ini. Menurutnya, jika di atas tempat tidurnya, dia tidak akan bisa tidur karena dia selalu di peluk oleh Yesung disana.

Tadi malam, Leeteuk terbangun karena Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan Donghae. Lalu tidur di tengah tengah mereka. Tapi jadinya, Leeteuk yang tidak bisa tidur. Sementara Donghae masih tertidur pulas meskipun Kyuhyun datang dan sempat bercerita dengan ketakutan.

Teringat dengan cerita Kyuhyun tadi malam, membuat Leeteuk jadi sangsi bila Yesung tidak benar benar pergi dari mereka. Yesung ada di satu tempat, di antara mereka. Mengawasi mereka, terutama Ryeowook yang menjadi depresi setelah kehilangannya.

"Hyung..." tubuh Leeteuk seketika menegang. Pikirannya yang baru saja melayang, mendadak waspada. Dia memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook yang masih tertidur pulas di lantai. Jadi... siapa yang memanggilnya?

"Teuki Hyung..." suara itu terdengar lagi. Leeteuk membeku di tempatnya. Suara itu terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Tanpa harus menoleh pun dia sudah tau kalau pintu di belakangnya itu sudah tertutup entah sejak kapan. Dan hawa dingin menguar di dalam kamar milik Ryeowook itu.

"Siapa.. itu?" suara Leeteuk tertahan. Dia berusaha menekan ketakutannya. Dia merasa walaupun takut, tapi dia tetap harus mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Perasaan nya mengatakan, suara itu adalah milik orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Aku.. Yesung..."

'_Aku merasa seperti buih yang menguap di antara laut, saat di kelilingi oleh tanda ketidakhadiranmu di sini...'_

Ryeowook menatap sayu tempat tidur di depannya. Sementara dia sendiri tergeletak di lantai. Dia mendesah pelan. Biasanya dia di atas sana, bersama dengan Yesung di sampingnya.

Dengan lemah, dia bangkit dari 'tidurnya', lalu berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi. Dan mendesah lagi. Biasanya, dia suka sekali menarik Yesung nya untuk mandi, lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya saat dia mandi.

Pandangan Ryeowook jatuh pada handuk yang tergantung di sisi kamar mandi. Handuk merah bergaris ungu milik Yesung. Dia meraih handuk itu. Menyampirnya di pundak. Kemudian mendekatkan ujung handuk itu ke wajahnya. Dia mengusap pipi tirus nya dengan handuk milik Yesung. Tercium bau Yesung di sana. Aroma tubuhnya setelah mandi masih membekas di handuk itu.

Airmata Ryeowook jatuh lagi. Handuk ini pemberiannya. Yesung sangat menyukai handuk ini. Menurut Yesung, perpaduan di handuk ini adalah perpaduan kesukaan YeWook. Yesung yang menyukai warna merah, dan Ryeowook yang suka dengan warna ungu, bersatu menjadi sebuah handuk. Saat itu, Ryeowook hanya tertawa mendengar analisa Yesung. Kenapa sekarang jadi sangat merindukan analisa kacau yang di lontarkan Yesung?

Dia tak tahan. Ruangan ini, setiap sudutnya terdapat kenangan tentang Yesung nya. Setiap inci dari ruangan ini, pernah di laluinya bersama Yesung. Tubuhnya jatuh bersimpuh di lantai kamar mandi miliknya yang begitu dingin. Bahkan di lantai ini pun, dia kembali teringat tentang Yesung.

Lantai ini, dulu juga pernah di rasakannya. Saat itu, dia terpeleset karena lantai itu penuh dengan air sabun. Tapi, Yesung yang setahunya masih tertidur, mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Dengan wajah panik, Yesung mengangkat tubuh kecil miliknya itu dan segera membawanya ke tempat tidur milik mereka. Meski berkali kali mencoba meyakinkan pemilik suara emas itu bahwa dia tak apa apa, namja itu tetap saja merawat nya. Bersikeras menemaninya seharian, bahkan membuatnya mengarang bebas tentang ketidakhadirannya di suatu acara yang seharusnya di isi olehnya.

Ryeowook memegang handuk yang sedari tadi masih tersampir di bahunya dengan halus. Airmata yang sudah membasahi wajah dan sebagian handuk itu pun tak berniat di hapusnya. Dia menikmati aliran hangat yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya, membuatnya merasa yakin bahwa perasaan nya masih ada. Perasaan tulus yang selalu berkeliaran dalam hatinya.

"Kurasa...," Ryeowook berbisik lirih pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku masih mencintaimu, Hyung..."

'_Berdiri aku tak sanggup. Tak sanggup bila tanpamu...'_

Ryeowook jatuh sakit. Seluruh Hyung nya menatap cemas pada eternal magnae yang satu itu.

"Wookie ah, kau harus makan...," Sungmin menyodorkan sesendok bubur cair buatannya ke arah mulut Ryeowook. Sayangnya, bubur yang sebenarnya sangat di sukai oleh Ryeowook itu, tidak mampu membuatnya menggerakkan kedua bibir kering nya untuk membuka. Ryeowook hanya bisa tercenung. Duduk bersandar di papan tempat tidur miliknya. Yang lain menatapnya khawatir. Dan Sungmin yang menatapnya tanpa daya.

Donghae bergegas keluar dari kamar Ryeowook itu, di ikuti oleh pandangan dari member lain. Yang lain hanya bisa menghela napas. Paham jika Donghae tak bisa menahan perasaan nya melihat Ryeowook seperti itu.

Tapi tak lama, Donghae kembali ke kamar milik Ryeowook. Dia membawa sekantung selang plastik kecil berwarna warni. Dengan cepat, Donghae merebut mangkuk di tangan Sungmin yang tercengang dengan kelakuan Donghae. Dia bergeser tanpa sadar, memberi celah untuk Donghae duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Wookie, mungkin agak sedikit menjijikkan, tapi aku cuma ingin kamu makan," ujar Donghae pelan. Mengelus pipi cekung milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih tercenung. Sebagian kesadarannya menangkap seluruh kata kata Donghae. Hanya saja, kesadarannya yang lain hilang, membuatnya tak bisa merespon ucapan Hyung nya itu.

Donghae lalu menaruh selang plastik itu ke dalam mangkuk bubur. Lalu dia menghisap bubur itu melalui ujung selang yang cukup panjang secara perlahan, hingga bubur itu memenuhi rongga di selang plastik tersebut. Kemudian dia mengangkat selang plastik itu dengan hati hati, dan memasukkan ujung yang tadi di tenggelamkannya di dalam mangkuk bubur itu ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Dan meniup pelan bubur yang berada di dalam selang plastik tersebut. Dan memasuki mulut Ryeowook, untuk kemudian di telan oleh Ryeowook dengan susah payah.

Cara yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka, yang sekarang hanya terperangah melihat apa yang Donghae lakukan.

"Kau...," hanya Leeteuk dan Kangin yang mampu bersuara, sekarang. Yang lain hanya menatap Donghae sembari menelan ludah mereka sendiri.

Donghae memberikan cengiran lemah ke arah Leeteuk dan Kangin, "Cuma ini yang terpikir olehku".

Leeteuk mengangguk. Tegas namun terasa miris. "Buat dia menghabiskan buburnya, Hae ah".

'_Aku masih merasakan tubuhku menapak di bumi. Tapi rasanya hati ku melayang mengikutimu...'_

"Dengar, Kim Jong Woon," desah Leeteuk, pada tembok di hadapannya, "Ku rasa aku gila. Aku tau kau menyayanginya. Tapi aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyakitinya".

"Hyung..," terdengar suara yang hanya bisa di dengar Leeteuk, "Aku tak akan menyakitinya. Tapi.. bagaimana cara mu membunuhku?" suara itu tertawa pelan.

Suara itu masih indah. Leeteuk menangis dalam hati saat menyadari suara itu masih merupakan nafas untuk mereka. Super Junior yang tengah vakum karena seorang Yesung. Dia sadar, jika Super Junior kehilangan nafasnya, maka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk Super Junior nya itu menghilang bersama dengan nafasnya, alias mati.

"Bagaimanapun caranya," Leeteuk menggeram, "Aku akan membunuhmu". Suara Leeteuk terdengar berbahaya.

"Hei," suara yang indah itu kembali tertawa, "tak perlu repot repot. Aku sudah meninggal. Untuk apa di bunuh lagi?"

"Dongsaeng menyebalkan," rutuk Leeteuk, membuat suara itu tertawa lagi, "aku pasti dengan senang hati merepotkan diri untuk membunuhmu".

"Kau menyeramkan, Hyung," tawa halus itu tak berhenti, "seolah berniat menjadi pembasmi hantu, eoh? Padahal waktu aku memanggil mu untuk pertama kalinya dalam wujud ini, kau hampir menendangku karena takut".

"Walau aku benar benar menendang mu pun tak akan melukaimu, Yesung ah," Leeteuk berkilat, "Bagaimana ini? Wookie semakin lemah akhir akhir ini".

Suara tawa itu berhenti. "Nan molla, Hyung. Aku juga tak mau melihat dia seperti itu. Aku.. benar benar tidak pernah menginginkan dia seperti itu".

"Kau tau?" Leeteuk menatap tembok, tempat suara itu berasal, "Kurasa.. dia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya..."

"Jangan asal bicara, Hyung," sergah suara itu lagi, "Kau mau bilang dia mulai tidak waras?"

"Aishh...," Leeteuk menendang tembok di hadapannya, dan sebuah bayangan yang sedari tadi tak terlihat, menjadi gumpalan gumpalan buyar.

"Kau memang tidak menyakitiku, Hyung," ucap suara itu lagi, "tapi kau membuatku buyar, eh!"

"Maka tampakkan wujudmu," Leeteuk nyengir mendengar suara itu menggerutu, "jadi aku bisa menendangmu dengan lebih tepat".

"Astaga Hyung," suara itu mulai diiringi dengan gumpalan padat, hingga membentuk sebuah tubuh, "Apalagi yang kau inginkan dari ku selain membunuh dan menendangku, eh?"

"Aku mohon," suara Leeteuk kembali serius, saat gumpalan yang berbentuk tubuh itu mulai membentuk sosok transparan yang sangat ia sayangi, "Tetaplah dengan sosok itu, Yesungie. Dan kembalilah pada kami".

"Andai aku bisa, Hyung," gumam Yesung pelan, "Aku juga ingin kembali pada kalian. Dan kembali membuat Uri Ryeowookie ceria". Wajah transparan Yesung terlihat muram.

"Begitu saja," decak Leeteuk, "Dengan sosok seperti ini pun kamu bisa bersama kami lagi. Ayolah.."

"Hyung," sosok Yesung itu meringis, "apa yang ada di pikiran mu, eh? Kau membiarkan HANTU menjadi member SUPER JUNIOR?"

"Hantu yang sangat ku sayangi," Leeteuk menatap Yesung yang membulatkan matanya, "tentu saja ku biarkan menjadi member Super Junior".

"Kau mulai gila, eoh?" ringis Yesung lagi, mendengar kata kata Leeteuk.

"Sudah ku katakan dari awal, Yesungie," Leeteuk menyeringai, "Kemana telinga mu?"

"Aish," kali ini Yesung yang mendecak, "kau tidak memikirkan yang lain? Sebagai seorang Leader, kamu benar benar sangat sembarangan".

"Memikirkan siapa lagi?" sergah Leeteuk, "member lain akan senang hati menerima mu. Apalagi Ryeowookie".

"Kau tidak memikirkan... Direktur? Dan juga... ELF?"

Leeteuk terdiam. Harus di akui, kata kata Yesung ada benarnya. Selain itu, bagaimana kalau justru dengan permintaan nya kepada Yesung tadi, berdampak buruk untuk Yesung sendiri? Leeteuk tidak pernah mempedulikan imbas buruk yang harus di terimanya. Hanya saja, dia sama sekali tidak ingin Yesung terluka. Tidak sekali lagi.

Tapi ternyata, diamnya Leeteuk, di salahartikan oleh Yesung. Dia tersenyum samar.

"Kau benar benar tidak memikirkan mereka, kan?" Yesung menahan perih yang menyeruak melihat Leader nya terdiam, "Atau justru kamu baru saja terpikir, bagaimana pamoritas Super Junior jika ada HANTU yang menjadi member dari mereka?"

"Ani.. bukan begitu..."

"Aku pergi," Yesung berubah kembali menjadi gumpalan ringan, "Anyeong.."

"Yesungieee...," teriak Leeteuk panik, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya gumpalan gumpalan ringan itu, "Dengarkan aku...!"

'_Jika mengingatku berat, hanya lupakan aku..'_

"Hyung...," Ryeowook terbangun tengah malam. Mendapati Hyung tersayangnya sedang duduk di sampingnya, dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Wookie ah," Hyung kesayangannya itu mengelus perlahan kepalanya, "Kenapa kamu tidur di sini? Seharusnya kamu di sana. Di tempat tidur kita".

"Tak ada kamu, aku tak bisa tidur di sana. Lebih enak berada di sana di temani pelukanmu," jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Kalau begitu, naiklah. Aku akan menemanimu".

"Jinjja?"

"Jinjja".

"Ah, arraseo". Mata Ryeowook berbinar. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari lantai tempatnya tertidur tadi, dia segera naik ke atas tempat tidur milik nya. Di ikuti oleh Hyungnya.

"Yesung Hyung...," Ryeowook segera bersandar di bahu Yesung, saat Yesung sudah duduk di sampingnya, "Mereka semua tidak ada yang percaya padaku," adu Ryeowook, "Mereka tidak percaya bahwa kamu tidak pergi. Mereka bersikeras bahwa kamu meninggalkan aku..."

Yesung terdiam. Ryeowook tampak lemah dengan kondisi nya sekarang.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Yesung. Dia memegang dahi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Siapa yang bilang aku sakit?"

"Leeteuk Hyung..."

"Ani... aku tidak sakit. Hanya sedikit..," Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, "lemah".

"Kalau kau menjadi lemah karena mengingatku," Yesung mengelus pelan pipi tirus milik Ryeowook, "Kau boleh melupakanku..."

'_Ku pikir aku bisa bila tanpamu, walau aku masih menunggumu_...'

"Honjasodo jarhenel gorago... nan no obshido, jarhe nel su issulgorago..." Ryeowook bernyanyi lirih. Menyanyikan lagu yang pernah di bawakan nya dengan Yesung, di atas panggung Super Junior dulu.

"Mau berapa lama dia begini terus?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi. Dia memandang Ryeowook dengan tak berdaya. Ryeowook seperti kehilangan seluruh pikirannya.

"Apa maksud mu, Kyu?" tanya Donghae, menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kalian tidak sadar. Apa tidak mau menerima kenyataan, huh?" hardik Kyuhyun pada yang lain.

Yang lain hanya terdiam. Malas berdebat di saat begini. Dan memang kata kata Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Mereka tak ingin mengakui kenyataan ini.

"Sarangul hadaga, hanchogul irhoso... Sarangul hadaga, na honja namaso..."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Ryeowook dengan miris. Ingin rasanya dia menampar wajah mungil milik Ryeowook itu, agar bisa mengembalikan Ryeowook milik mereka dulu.

"hanchamul urosso, nan nunmullo neol.. idgo shiphoso.. gure idgo shiphoso, pyonjirul chijosso..."

Lengkingan suara yang biasanya terdengar bening dan tinggi, namun mampu menggetarkan hati itu sekarang berubah menjadi suara parau dan serak. Tak ada lagi yang berkata kata. Semua yang mendengar suara milik Ryeowook sekarang, hanya terdiam. Dengan gulir airmata yang sesekali meluncur membasahi pipi mereka.

"Jebal...," isak Leeteuk, bersamaan dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah sesenggukan, "Ryeowookie... jangan begini..."

"ijen na~ no obshido, jarhenel gorago..," suara Ryeowook terdengar mulai tinggi, "nan subgwanchorom, nunmul hul lijin anhnundago..."

Tetap saja terdengar miris di telinga. Terlebih lagi, di sertai isakan di dalam nyanyian itu.

"Irohge~ dajimhajiman jamshi nado moruge..." Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Itu adalah bagian Yesung dalam lagu nya, "nado moruge.."

"onuse nol gidaryo..." lengkingan Ryeowook kembali terdengar.

Leeteuk sudah jatuh terduduk. Tak ada air mata yang keluar lagi. Tapi wajah nya benar benar terlihat depresi.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menangis dengan sedih. Suara Ryeowook seperti jeritan yang berasal dari hati nya. Terdengar memilukan. Manusia mana yang tidak merasa bergetar saat mendengar suara sesedih itu?

Sungmin hanya memeluk Kyuhyun, melepas tangis di bahu dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mampu mendekap tubuh Sungmin, dengan tangan bergetar karena menahan emosi dan sedih yang mampu meledakkan kepalanya.

Kangin, Shindong, Siwon dan Heechul, hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan, menghela napas dengan berat. Dengan gulir airmata sesekali menghiasi pipi mulus mereka.

"Aku baik baik saja. Dengan menunggu mu, adalah semangat agar aku tetap hidup..."

'_Jika menyiksa diri seperti ini membuatku berada dalam pelukan nyaman milikmu lagi, maka aku akan tetap begini untuk membuatmu tetap di sampingku..._'

Leeteuk memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Semakin hari, volume tubuh yang berada di pelukan nya semakin menurun. Sementara, namja yang berada dalam pelukan Leeteuk tidak merespon apapun. Hanya memejamkan mata nya.

"Yesungie Hyung.." Terjadi lagi. Lagi lagi, Ryeowook memanggil Leeteuk dengan nama Yesung.

"Kau dengar?" bisik Leeteuk tanpa suara, entah pada siapa. Karena wajah nya hanya tertunduk menahan tangis.

"Aku dengar," jawab satu suara, yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Leeteuk, "Mianhae. Aku meminjam tubuhmu lagi".

Donghae dan Sungmin di hadapan Ryeowook dan Leeteuk. Bergantian menyuapi Ryeowook di dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Dan mereka berdua tidak mendengar dialog antara Yesung - Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchana," Leeteuk menyahut dengan seringaian, dan lagi lagi, tanpa suara, "aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat dongsaeng yang ada di pelukanku ini kembali seperti dulu". Airmatanya kembali mengalir.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat," ucap Yesung dengan nada getir, "Maaf merepotkan mu, Hyung".

"Aku percaya padamu, Yesungie. Tolong buat dia kembali seperti dulu".

'_Mimpi ku, adalah selalu bersama mu..._'

"Hyung?" Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya. Duduk, dan menatap Yesung yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

Yesung balas menatap Ryeowook dengan sorot mata teduh. Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dengan sinar mata yang terpancar kerinduan.

"Uri Wookie...," elus Yesung, pada pipi tirus milik Ryeowook, "Kamu harus banyak makan. Banyak berlatih suara. Banyak tersenyum. Jebal. Yang lain mengkhawatirkan eternal magnae mereka".

"Aku hanya ingin Yesung Hyung," lirih Ryeowook dengan suara parau nya karena sudah jarang terpakai oleh nya.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh mengabaikan kesehatan mu, kan?" ucap Yesung lembut.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Baginya, tanpa ada Yesung di sampingnya, akan sama rasanya dengan mati. Walau dia belum tau bagaimana rasanya mati.

"Jangan begini," bujuk Yesung, "Jangan membuat Leeteuk Hyung menangis lagi. Kau sayang padanya, kan?"

"Aku sayang padanya," lirih Ryeowook, "Tapi aku tak bisa baik baik saja tanpamu.."

"Aku tau kau kuat, sayang. Tolonglah, kembali seperti dulu..."

"Baiklah," Ryeowook terdiam sesaat, "Tapi aku mau meminta sesuatu dari mu.."

"Katakanlah, sayang," ucap Yesung, tersenyum karena Ryeowook bersedia untuk bangkit, "Apapun yang kau minta, akan ku kabulkan.."

'_Aku tahu, senyum ku bisa membuatmu membaik._.'

"Good morning," sapa Ryeowook dengan suara lantang yang serak, kepada seluruh member mereka.

Ryeowook menghitung mereka yang sedang tercengang memandanginya. Dan tak ada Yesung di sana. Dia tersenyum getir. "Tak apa.." batinnya menenangkan diri.

"Wookie ah...," Leeteuk menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang dengan wajah terkejut.

Ryeowook yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Ryeowook yang sedang mengenakan appron. Dengan wangi harum masakan menguar di sekelilingnya. Bukan lagi Ryeowook yang ada di pelukannya. Menangis dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yesung Hyung'. Dan harus di suapi oleh hyung hyung nya.

"Kaget, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan getir. Barulah Leeteuk memfokuskan pandangannya tepat ke bola mata milik Ryeowook. Masih sama. Sayu dan kesedihan masih terpancar di sana. Leeteuk meringis.

"Aku kaget, Wookie ah," sahut Leeteuk. Ryeowook tersenyum samar.

"Aku sendiri juga kaget, Hyungie..."

'_Aku mencintaimu.. Lebih dan lebih di setiap hari nya_...'

"Kamu yakin, Wookie?" tanya Siwon.

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Konser K.R.Y...," Siwon memelankan suaranya. Sementara Kyuhyun di sampingnya, ikut memperlihatkan kekhawatiran yang sama. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Seminggu sudah ku lewati dengan kembali seperti dulu, Wonnie Hyung," Ryeowook menoleh ke arah kalender di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ya, mereka sedang menanyakan dirinya di tempat pribadi miliknya. Kamar nya, dan Yesung.

"Bagaimana dengan personil K.R.Y yang satu lagi?" kalimat Siwon terdengar sangat sarat oleh arti. Lagi lagi, Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Hyung," Ryeowook menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka, "Yesung Hyung tak pernah meninggalkan K.R.Y..."

'_Di temani oleh orang orang yang begitu menyayangiku, mana mungkin aku melupakan mereka?'_

"Hei hei," Eunhyuk mendelik waktu makanannya di ambil sembarangan oleh Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya. Donghae nyengir. Dan tetap memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Teuki Hyung...!" teriak Eunhyuk histeris, "Lihat apa yang sudah di lakukan ikan ini pada ku..!"

"Donghae ah," Leeteuk menegur Donghae, sementara Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Wae, Hyung? Mau juga?" tawar Donghae. Dia kembali mengambil makanan Eunhyuk yang membuat pemiliknya kembali histeris, dan menyodorkan nya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Tapi dia memakan makanan yang Donghae sodorkan kearahnya.

"Euhm.. mashita. Gomawo Donghae," cengir Leeteuk. Dan kali ini, Donghae yang tersenyum senang, sementara Eunhyuk makin uring uringan melihat HaeTeuk membully nya.

"Sudah lah," tepuk Siwon di pundak Eunhyuk, dan mengambil sepotong makanan yang berada di piring Eunhyuk, "Kan hanya di ambil satu".

"Tapi yang ambil 3 orang," kilah Eunhyuk sambil melotot melihat Siwon juga ikut ikutan mengambil makanannya, "Jadi ada 3 potong yang di ambil!"

Siwon tergelak mendengar ocehan beruntun dari Eunhyuk. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Leeteuk.

"Masih ada 7 potong, kan? Aku minta 1 ya," Shindong ikut ikutan mengambil makanan Eunhyuk. Membuat yang lain semakin tertawa dengan keras, tapi tidak dengan pemilik asli dari makanannya.

"Aku merasa terbully," kata Eunhyuk, sambil cepat cepat menghabiskan sisa makanannya. Takut di ambil lagi oleh yang lainnya.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan. Pemandangan kali ini sudah lama tidak di lihatnya. Dan penampilan mereka juga sudah sangat lama sekali tidak seperti ini. Full make-up. Dan kali ini, dia tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Seperti biasa. Menunggu saat konser.

Ryeowook menarik napas perlahan. Tidak ada Yesung kali ini dalam Super Junior, maupun K.R.Y. Dia dan Kyuhyun akan bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya, menopang Super Junior, seperti tugas Yesung dulu.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?" tepuk Kyuhyun, menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ayo kita lakukan. Anggaplah konser ini adalah konser terakhir untuk kita," senyum Ryeowook. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Arraseo. Kita lakukan sampai akhir".

"Ini adalah konser terakhir ku...," gumam Ryeowook setelah Kyuhyun pergi, "Jongmal gamsahamnida atas kebahagiaan ini..."

'_Aku memutuskan untuk kembali. Tapi ada harga untuk ini semua...'_

Ryeowook ada di atas panggung. Dengan jutaan ELF di hadapannya. Dia menarik napas. Inilah perform solo nya. Dengan Sungmin yang mengiringi nya.

"Eodiseodeun tteoolla, Mueolhadeun saenggak na. Neoui..., Hyanggiga naege bureo wa..." Lagu ini di buatnya bersama Yesung. Sekarang, dia menyanyikannya untuk Yesung. Dia tersenyum pada seluruh ELF.

"Meong hani georeo gadaga. Neoreul mannal ttaemada. Nae ipsuri gudeo ga..." airmatanya menitik. Tak terlihat. Dia menutup kesedihannya dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Amudo amudo amudo, moreuneun mal... Harudo harudo, haji mot han mal..." bahkan dia tak tau apa yang sedang berkecamuk di hati nya. Dia hanya bernyanyi dengan baik, sekarang. Ya, hanya sekarang.

"Sarang hae, Sarang hae... Naega aneun dareun nuguboda. Eonjena, Geuriun saram... Geu sarameun neoyeotda..." '_tak dengar kah, kau, Hyungie? Aku mencintaimu...'_ Ryeowook membatin.

"Hajiman, Naman deullineun... Seulpeun honjatmal..." suara Ryeowook melengking.

"Saranghago deo saranghanda..." Ryeowook menarik napas sejenak. Menenangkan hatinya.

"Seuchyeoganeun nungire. Jinachineun songire. Neurin, Simjangi seodulleo ttwigo..."

"Nareul an boajul ttaen. Mareul an georeojul ttaen. Gaseum meongmeokhaejigo..."

"Geuraedo geuraedo geuraedo, useo bonda. Geureoda geureoda, nunmuri nanda..."

"Sarang hae, Sarang hae, Naega aneun dareun nuguboda..." Sungmin yang bermain gitar, hanya bisa diam. Dengan isakan yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya. Walau tak terdengar. Dia masih fokus membaca not balok dari kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan nama **Yesung** sebagai komposernya.

"Eonjena, Geuriun saram... Geu sarameun neoyeotda..."

"Hajiman, Naman deullineun. Seulpeun honjatmal..."

"Saranghago deo sarang.. handamyeon..."

"Ireon, Nae mam, Alge doeneun nal, Geuttaen neodo nacheoreom. Saranghanda mal halkka..." airmata Ryeowook jatuh, bersamaan dengan Sungmin. Dan sekali lagi, tak terlihat.

"Jogeum deo, Jogeumman. Niga dagaogil gidarida. Eonjena, Oeroun saram, Geu sarameun nayeotda. Oneuldo, Neoui dwieseo, Seo inneun naega..." lagi lagi, lengkingan Ryeowook terdengar. Seolah rasa sakit nya tengah di keluarkan olehnya.

"Naeirimyeon ni yeope, Isseulkka... ohh..."

"Saranghago deo sarang... Handa myeon..."

Ryeowook menutup lagu nya dengan menunduk hormat ke arah ELF. Terdengar gemuruh ELF meneriakkan nama **Kim** **Ryeowook** , **Gwaenchana** dan **Hwaiting** untuk nya. Airmata Ryeowook mengalir lagi.

"Kau lihat, Hyung?" gumam Ryeowook dalam gemuruh ELF, "mereka mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu.."

'_Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Sekarang, aku meminta janji yang kau berikan padaku._.'

Ryeowook demam tinggi. Seluruh member khawatir padanya. Dia demam, tepat sehari setelah konser Super Junior berakhir.

"Hyung," Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang terasa hangat. Leeteuk balas menggenggam tangan dingin Ryeowook.

"Waeyo, Wookie ah? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan?" tanya Leeteuk, yang di balas dengan gelengan kepala Ryeowook.

"Tidurlah. Ajak yang lain juga," kata Ryeowook sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah member member lain yang tengah berkumpul di kamarnya.

"Tidurlah," suruh Leeteuk pada yang lain, "aku bisa menjaga adikku ini".

"Kau juga, Hyung," decak Ryeowook, "Atau aku akan mendorongmu keluar".

"Galak sekali," senyum Leeteuk, "Tapi aku tak akan pergi dari sini".

"Ah, jebal...," Ryeowook mulai merengek, "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau banyak orang di kamar ku".

"Kalau begitu hanya aku saja di sini. Hanya aku, Wookie ah," ujar Leeteuk.

"Andwae. Shireo!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau juga harus keluar, Hyung. Ayolah. Atau kita akan berdebat semalaman".

"Ahh.. arraseo..," Leeteuk menyerah, "Tapi kau bisa memastikan kalau kau akan baik baik saja bila tak ada yang menjaga mu?"

"Nee~ aku baik baik saja..."

"Baiklah," Leeteuk bangkit dari duduk nya, kemudian menggiring member yang lain untuk keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar milik Ryeowook, Leeteuk menoleh sekali lagi, "Jaljayo, nae dongsaeng".

"Nae dongsaeng..." ulang Ryeowook dalam gumaman, setelah pintu menutup sempurna, "Jongmal mianhae, nae hyung..."

"Bukankah kau juga menyayangi mereka, Wookie ah?" tanya Yesung, yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya. Ryeowook menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku menyayangi mereka..."

"Lalu? Kau masih ingin perjanjian kita berlanjut?"

"Kita sudah berjanji, Hyung.."

"Aku bisa membatalkan janji ku jika itu kemauan mu.."

"Ani. Aku tak ingin membatalkannya".

"Kalau begitu," Ryeowook menutup matanya, sementara Yesung menghela napas, "Bersiaplah"

'_Aku ingin bersamanya.. Terbang menjauh_…'

"RYEOWOOKIEE...!" jeritan histeris dari sang Leader, Leeteuk, membahana. Para member bergegas lari ke arah suara. Kamar YeWook.

Dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang tak ingin di lihat oleh mereka. Ryeowook, yang berada dalam pelukan Leeteuk yang sedang menangis histeris.

"Bangunn! Bangun, Kim Ryeowook!" Leeteuk menggoncang tubuh mungil yang sebelum nya ada dalam dekapannya. Tak ada respon sama sekali.

Tak ada yang bergerak dari tempat mereka. Semua member terduduk lemas. Mereka kehilangan satu lagi member kesayangan mereka.

"Andwae..." pelukan Leeteuk terlepas. Tangannya melemah.

"Hyung!" Sungmin dan Kangin segera menangkap tubuh Leeteuk yang terkulai. Leeteuk pingsan.

Rasa bersalah menyebar dalam hati seluruh member. Mereka membiarkan Leader mereka menanggung kesulitan ini sendirian. Dan Leeteuk yang sudah menyerah, benar benar membuat mereka semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, Hyungie...," bisik Ryeowook yang menyaksikan tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan Leeteuk, dan Leeteuk yang pingsan karena nya, hanya bisa menangis.

"Kau yang memilih menyakitinya, Wookie ah," ujar Yesung. Lagi lagi, dia melihat Leader nya melemah, seperti saat itu.

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan tatapan sedih. Dia menggenggam tangan Yesung.

"Aku memilih mu, Hyung...," lirihnya.

"Kau tau? Hatiku tergores dua kali saat melihat Leader kita lemah seperti itu," tunjuk Yesung, "yang kedua kali nya adalah saat ini".

"Yang pertama?"

"Saat dia juga memeluk tubuh ku dan pingsan. Lalu setelah itu dia harus menahan kelemahannya lagi untuk merawat mu..."

**##Prolog##**

"Aku mau beli minuman di sana, dulu, Hyungie," Yesung menahan langkah Leeteuk dengan merangkul lengannya. Leeteuk membulatkan matanya.

"Dimana?"

"Disana," tunjuk Yesung ke seberang jalan. Mereka baru saja hendak masuk ke studio tivi untuk bekerja.

"Minta tolong pada orang di dalam saja," Leeteuk menahan tangan Yesung yang bersiap menyebrangi jalan.

"Kelamaan, Hyung," Yesung cemberut, "Aku haus".

"Tahanlah sebentar," bujuk Leeteuk, "Biar di belikan oleh orang di dalam saja".

"Aku beli sendiri saja. Hyung mau minum apa?"

"Nanti saja, minta tolong sama orang di dalam, Yesungie".

"Terlalu lama," Yesung menepis tangan Leeteuk yang masih menahannya, dan segera berlari ke seberang jalan.

"Yesung!" teriak Leeteuk. Tapi Yesung masih berlari dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di seberang.  
Yesung melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Lalu berbalik untuk membeli dua botol minuman dingin untuknya dan Leeteuk.

"Hati hati, Yesungie..!" Leeteuk berteriak teriak dari seberang.

"Arraseo, Hyungie..," Yesung berjalan santai menuju Hyungnya sembari membawa dua botol minuman dingin.

"Awaaaasss!" Leeteuk histeris melihat truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung menoleh ke arah truk itu. Dan terbelalak. Tubuhnya kaku hingga tak bisa bergerak untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Dan Leeteuk berlari ke arah nya. Yesung tersenyum melihat wajah panik Leeteuk. Dia memejamkan mata.

Dan truk itu menabrak bebas tubuhnya. Juga tubuh Leeteuk. Mereka berdua terpental jauh. Tapi Leeteuk masih tersadar.

"Yesungie.. Yesungie...," Leeteuk menangis. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Lalu merangkak dengan menyeret tubuh dan kaki nya yang terasa mati rasa, berusaha mendekati tubuh Yesung yang berlumuran darah.

Mata Yesung terkatup rapat. Darah segar mengalir di bibir dan dahinya. Juga di bagian bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Andwae..," geleng Leeteuk. Wajah dan tubuhnya juga penuh darah, tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Dia hanya merasa takut kehilangan Yesung.

"Yesungie.. bangun...!" Leeteuk menyeka kasar darah yang mengalir di dahi Yesung. Menggoncangkan tubuh Yesung yang mulai mendingin.

"Andwaaee!" geram Leeteuk. Dia masih menggoncangkan tubuh Yesung. Dan tak gerakan dari Yesung.

"Andwaaeeeee!" Leeteuk melengking. Lalu pingsan. Dengan Yesung dalam pelukannya.

~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Paired Cast: HeeTeuk  
Other Cast: SJ Members  
BackSound: HERO - Super Junior

Author: KS_LeeteukSJ  
Genre : Romance Sad

Disclaimer: My Hero Series is MINE ^^

**I Just Want To Protect The One Love (MY HERO - Special Part)**

'_Aku mengenalmu, dan mencintaimu_...'

"Selamat pagi," senyum Leeteuk, pada Heechul, dongsaeng yang hanya berusia 9 hari di bawahnya, saat Leeteuk menemukan Heechul sedang duduk bersantai di ruang makan di dorm mereka.

"Hm..," Heechul tak menjawab, hanya menggumam tak jelas. Membuat Leeteuk meringis karena sapaan nya serasa lenyap di udara.

"Hyungie~," tiba tiba, nyaris seluruh member memenuhi ruang makan, tempat Leeteuk dan Heechul berada, dan langsung menyerbu Leeteuk. Membuat Leeteuk kembali tersenyum lebar. Member member itu langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Leeteuk. Dan berceloteh dengan berisik.

"Diam kalian," sentak Heechul yang sedari tadi mendelik ke arah Leeteuk yang sibuk meladeni member mereka, "Kalian berisik sekali".

"Chullie," tegur Leeteuk, mencoba menenangkan situasi yang tiba tiba saja menjadi hening, "Biarkan saja mereka seperti ini. Jika mereka kembali pada aktifitas mereka, aku akan merasa sendirian karena tak bersama mereka".

"Terserah," jawab Heechul pendek, lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kamu marah pada ku?" tanya Leeteuk yang tiba tiba sudah ada di samping Heechul.

Heechul menoleh dengan wajah datar. Bibir nya terkatup. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, bahkan menjawab pertanyaan dari Leadernya sendiri. Dia hanya berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hei, aku salah apa padamu?" Leeteuk masih mengikuti langkah Heechul.

Heechul masih diam. Bibir nya masih terkatup. Leeteuk masih mensejajarkan langkah nya dengan Heechul sambil menatap Heechul dengan wajah lucu. Berharap Heechul tidak tahan melihatnya dan tertawa.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk saat Heechul ternyata membuka pintu dorm, dan melangkah keluar.

"Sesuka ku," jawab Heechul acuh. Dan berjalan cepat menjauhi dorm mereka.

Leeteuk tertegun sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, terlintas ide di kepalanya.

"Aku ikut," teriaknya, dan berlari mengejar Heechul yang sedang menuruni tangga.

Tapi sesampainya Leeteuk di depan tangga, kaki nya terbelit. Tanpa bisa menahan tubuhnya, Leeteuk terjatuh di tangga. Tubuhnya menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Bahkan Heechul yang berusaha menangkap tubuh Leeteuk, gagal. Tubuh Leeteuk meluncur bebas ke bawah. Heechul berteriak panik. Langkah kaki nya tak beraturan karena mengejar tubuh Leeteuk. Dan akhirnya, tubuh Leeteuk berhenti menggelinding, setelah Leeteuk menabrak pembatas tangga yang terbuat dari batu. Dan salah satu kaki nya yang tersangkut di sela pegangan tangga. Tubuh Leeteuk terkapar penuh darah.

"Jungsuu...!"

'_Rasanya aku seperti berada dalam mimpi buruk saat ini_...'

"Ne, arraseo. Gamsahamnida, Sajangnim," Leeteuk menunduk sopan. Wajahnya memerah, tapi dia tidak menangis.

Namja yang ada di hadapannya itu mengangguk, dan pergi meninggalkan nya. Sedetik kemudian, Heechul dan member lainnya menghambur masuk.

"Apa yang dia katakan pada mu?" tanya Heechul dengan nafas memburu.

Leeteuk tersenyum lemah. Hanya tersenyum. Dia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Dia kembali berbaring di ranjang nya yang putih. Milik Rumah Sakit.

"Hyung...," Kangin mencoba menatap Leeteuk yang memejamkan matanya, "Tolong katakan pada kami".

"Ne, Hyung," tambah Eunhyuk, "Apa kata nya tadi?"

Lagi lagi Leeteuk tersenyum dengan lemah. Setengah mati dia menahan airmata yang sudah siap menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia...," Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah tidak percaya, "Dia... memecat mu..., Hyung?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan," ucap Leeteuk lemah. Seulas senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Jangan tersenyum!" hardik Heechul, "Kau menerima keputusan sepihak itu?!"

Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya, membuat ekspresi lucu di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?!" teriak Heechul frustasi, "Kau membiarkan kami semua di pimpin orang baru yang tidak kami kenal?"

"Awalnya kita semua juga tidak saling mengenal," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Member lain nya sudah pasrah dengan keputusan Leeteuk terhadap mereka, tapi Heechul tidak.

"Tak ada yang bisa memimpin Super Junior selain Park Jungsu," geram nya, "Aku akan bicara dengan Sajangnim".

Sebelum dia sempat berlari, Leeteuk sudah lebih dulu menahan langkah nya.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu," Leeteuk masih tersenyum, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan fisik mu yang belum maksimal".

"Park Jungsu tidak ada dalam Super Junior, maka tidak ada juga Kim Heechul. Aku akan keluar dari Super Junior".

"Juga tidak ada Kim Young Woon disana".

"Ku rasa, di Super Junior nanti, tidak akan ada lagi Kim Jong Woon".

"Jangan begitu," sela Leeteuk cepat, "Dulu kita juga di bentuk untuk di gantikan, bukan? Apa bedanya dulu dan sekarang?"

"Perbedaan nya adalah, sekarang hanya kamu yang tergantikan. Dan bukan kami semua, Hyung," jawab Sungmin sedih.

"Bukankah lebih baik? ELF tidak akan kehilangan kalian semua. Hanya aku yang pergi. Jelas saja, kan? ELF juga pasti tidak mau melihat Leader yang sudah tidak berguna begini...," ucap Leeteuk gemetar.

"Jangan bicara macam macam!" sentak Heechul, "ELF juga butuh melihat mu bersama kami semua".

"Tak usah menghiburku," ucap Leeteuk pelan, "Apapun yang kalian katakan sekarang, sudah tidak berguna lagi. Kenyataan berbeda dengan perkataan kalian semua. Pergilah. Kalian punya tugas kalian masing masing. Aku mau istirahat".

"Jungsu..."

"Tak usah merengek di depanku," ujar Leeteuk dengan tegas. Membungkam Heechul yang sudah siap dengan kata kata pembelaannya, "Begini lebih baik. Kalian pulang lah...," lanjut nya lemah.

"Shireo! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa kamu sangat berguna. Untuk kami semua!" sentak Heechul. Dan dia berjalan dengan cepat, pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk dan member lainnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum dengan getir. Airmatanya mengalir. "Aku hanya ingin kamu yang membutuhkan ku..."

'_Sekarang, apa aku sudah tak di butuhkan di sisi mu_?'

"Jungsu... aku membawakan minuman kesukaan mu," Heechul menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar milik Leeteuk. Kamar pribadinya. Karena Leeteuk terus menerus merengek untuk pulang dari Rumah Sakit, dan kembali ke rumah nya. Rumah pribadi milik Leeteuk.

Heechul melirik sekilas. Tak ada reaksi dari Leeteuk. Dia tetap menaruh gelas plastik itu di samping tempat tidur Leeteuk. Lalu duduk di samping tubuh Leeteuk yang tengah terbaring di ranjang nya.

"Hei tukang tidur," Heechul menggoyang tubuh Leeteuk dengan pelan, "ayo bangun".

Masih tak ada gerakan dari Leeteuk. Membuat Heechul mulai khawatir. Heechul menggoyangkan tubuh Leeteuk lebih keras, sambil meneriakkan nama Leeteuk, tapi Leeteuk sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Jungsu!" teriak Heechul panik. Dia sudah mengguncangkan tubuh Leeteuk dengan sangat keras, dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Ssttt...," Leeteuk menggumam lemah. Membuat guncangan yang di buat Heechul terhenti.

"Jangan berisik...," bisik Leeteuk lemah. Matanya masih terkatup rapat. Membuat bulu kuduk Heechul meremang.

"Bangun. Buka mata mu, Park Jungsu!"

"Tidak bisa... aku tidak mau... sangat gelap, Chullie..."

"Makanya buka matamu," sentak Heechul panik. Merinding mendengar gumaman dari Leeteuk. Dia melihat sekeliling. "Apanya yang gelap?" pikirnya kalut.

"Bisakah kau menyalakan lampunya dahulu, Chullie?" pinta Leeteuk, "Aku takut kegelapan".

"Sudah ku nyalakan," bohong Heechul. Dia menggenggam tangan Leeteuk, "ada aku. Jangan takut. Ayo buka matamu, Jungsu".

Perlahan, Leeteuk membuka matanya. Dia menoleh ke segala arah. "Jangan bohong, Chullie. Ayo nyalakan lampunya..."

Heechul mulai panik. Tapi di coba untuk meredam kepanikannya sendiri. "Sudah ku nyalakan, Jungsu..."

"Jangan bohong," Leeteuk meremas tangan Heechul yang menggenggam nya, "Tolong nyalakan... Aku takut..."

"Sudah.. sudah ku nyalakan," ucap Heechul melembut. Dia tidak pernah menyalakan lampunya. Itu sudah menyala sejak dia datang.

"Nyalakan. Nyalakan. Jebal...," Leeteuk mulai panik. Matanya tak bisa menangkap bias cahaya sama sekali.

"Sudah menyala. Lampunya sudah menyala...," Heechul masih berusaha menjelaskan pada Leeteuk dengan lembut. Hatinya sangat khawatir, namun dia berusaha menekan khawatirnya dalam dalam. Dia tak mau Leeteuk tertular kecemasannya.

"Kau tidak bohong, Chullie?" nada suara Leeteuk mulai bergetar. Dia menggenggam semakin kuat tangan Heechul. Membuat Heechul sedikit meringis.

"Lampunya sudah menyala," jelas Heechul lagi.

"Apa... sekarang... aku buta? Aku buta? Aku sudah tak bisa berjalan, dan sekarang aku tak bisa melihat juga?! Apalagi setelah ini, hah?! Mati saja sekalian!"

"Yaa!" Heechul mendekap Leeteuk. Menaruh kepala Leeteuk di dadanya. Mendekap nya dengan erat. Mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk. "Jangan seperti ini..."

"Aku buta...," tangis Leeteuk, "aku buta, Chullie... sudah ku katakan padamu kalau aku tak lagi berguna... apa gunanya seorang yang cacat dan buta?"

"Stt..." Chullie mengelus pelan kepala Leeteuk. "Jangan berkata begitu..."

"Pergi!" sentak Leeteuk tiba tiba. Dia mendorong Heechul dengan kuat secara tiba tiba. Membuat Heechul hampir terjatuh dari ranjang milik Leeteuk yang sedang di dudukinya.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau..."

"Pergi! Pergi!" Leeteuk tiba tiba mengamuk. Menghindari sentuhan Heechul. Bahkan melempari segala benda yang di dapat oleh tangannya ke segala arah. Membuat Heechul otomatis menghindar, meski yang di lempar oleh Leeteuk adalah bantal, selimut, dan juga pernik pernik di atas ranjangnya.

Lalu Leeteuk kembali membaringkan dirinya, dan kemudian memiringkan posisi tidurnya, dan meringkuk. Terdengar jelas isak tangisnya. Heechul tidak tega mendengar isakan dari Leadernya itu, tapi dia tahu Leeteuk tidak mau di ganggu saat ini.

"Aku akan pergi," ucap Heechul pelan, "Setelah kamu mengijinkan ku mengembalikan barang barang yang tadi kau lempar ke tempatnya semula".

Tak mendengar jawaban Leeteuk, Heechul mulai melangkah membereskan barang barang yang berserakan karena di lempar oleh Leeteuk.

"Ini... bantal putih kesukaan mu...," ucap Heechul. Dia menaruh bantal itu di atas kepala Leeteuk yang masih dalam posisi meringkuk. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak merespon kata katanya.

"Ini... bantal bebek yang ku belikan untuk mu," ucap Heechul lagi. Menaruh benda yang baru saja di sebutkan jenisnya itu di sebelah bantal putih Leeteuk. "Tega sekali kau membuangnya," lanjut Heechul, bernada merajuk. Dan lagi lagi, Leeteuk masih diam.

"Ini, boneka kucing putih yang kau sukai. Kita membeli nya bersama. Aku satu, dan kau satu. Harusnya dia tidak boleh pindah tempat dari ranjangmu," celoteh Heechul lagi. Dia mengambil boneka itu, dan menaruhnya di sudut ranjang Leeteuk.

"Dan ini, selimut tebal yang sangat berjasa melindungi mu dari dingin. Kenapa kau membuangnya?" Heechul menyelimuti tubuh Leeteuk yang masih meringkuk.

"Sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Heechul. Dia melangkahkan kaki nya dengan suara cukup keras. Membuka pintu, lalu menutupnya lagi. Dan kemudian berjingkat tanpa suara ke sudut kamar Leeteuk, untuk duduk. Mengawasi Leeteuk.

"Heechul ah?" panggil Leeteuk, saat di dengarnya pintu kamar miliknya sudah tertutup. Tak ada jawaban. Heechul hanya memandanginya tanpa suara.

"Kamu dimana?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Heechul masih diam.

"Dia benar benar pergi...," lirih Leeteuk. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan sulit. Lalu meraba angin.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang di bawa Heechul tadi," Leeteuk mencoba bangkit. Menggeser kakinya turun dari ranjang. Lalu memukul kaki nya sendiri.

"Hei kaki bodoh, ayo berfungsi," ucap Leeteuk. Tangan nya memukul kaki nya dengan keras. Heechul menggigit bibir, melihat Leeteuk seperti itu. Mencoba menahan tangis. Dan masih tak bersuara.

"Haish...," Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya. Matanya membuka sempurna, "Mau berapa lama aku tidak bisa melihat lagi seperti ini?"

Heechul mengernyit. Apa maksud nya?

"Padahal aku sudah sempat tertidur, tadi. Kenapa aku masih belum bisa melihat juga?"

Heechul menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi tak bersuara. Dia masih sadar bahwa dia sedang 'tidak terlihat' di hadapan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke samping ranjang. Ke arah meja di samping ranjangnya. Meraba raba angin.

"Kurasa Heechul menaruh sesuatu di sini, tadi. Apa ya?"

Tangan Leeteuk menyentuh gelas plastik yang tadi di taruh oleh Heechul. Tersenggol. Dan tumpah. Heechul hampir terpekik melihatnya. Dia buru buru membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah..." Leeteuk merengut, "Jatuh deh".

Leeteuk kemudian meraba pinggir ranjangnya. Berpegangan kuat, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke bawah. Membuat Heechul hampir terpekik lagi. Dan menutup mulutnya semakin erat.

"Ah, appo..." Leeteuk meringis sembari mengelus pinggul yang baru saja di jatuhkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri, "untung saja ranjang ku tidak terlalu tinggi. Padahal sudah sering di jatuhkan, kenapa masih sakit, ya?"

Mata Heechul membulat mendengar kata kata Leeteuk tadi. Airmatanya mengalir. Apa maksud nya?

"Ah iya, apa yang di bawa oleh Chullie ku? Kkk~, dia bisa mengamuk kalau mendengar kata kata ku yang tadi. Hihi," Leeteuk tersenyum sendiri. Sambil meraba lantai. Tak lama, tangan nya menyentuh sebuah cairan pekat. Leeteuk mengernyit.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Leeteuk mendekatkan tangannya yang basah oleh cairan pekat itu ke hidungnya. Mencoba mengenali jenis bebauan yang kira kira di keluarkan oleh cairan itu.

"Jus stoberi," pekik Leeteuk senang. Tangan nya yang terbalut cairan itu langsung bergerak ke mulutnya. Dan menjilati tangannya sendiri.

Kemudian, Leeteuk mencoba mendekati cairan yang ternyata jus itu dengan menarik tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Merasa sudah lebih dekat, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Memposisikan diri nya tiduran telungkup di lantai. Mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah jus itu. Menghirup aroma nya dalam.

"Aroma stoberi yang manis," gumamnya senang, "gomawo, Chullie".

Dan Heechul hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara, melihat Leader nya kemudian menjilati jus yang tumpah ke lantai itu dengan ekspresi riang seperti yang selalu di lihatnya saat menyesap jus kesukaan nya itu.

'_Tidak boleh.. kau tidak boleh tidak melihatku lagi_...'

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kau tidak boleh datang lagi? Untuk apa masih kesini?"

"Kau hanya mengusirku. Tidak mengatakan aku tidak boleh ke sini lagi," Heechul melirik lantai lengket di kamar Leeteuk. Agak berbekas karena ketumpahan oleh jus kemarin.

"Sama saja kan?" Leeteuk mendelik.

"Matamu... baik baik saja?" tanya Heechul, "Ku rasa kita harus memeriksakan nya ke dokter".

"Kita?" ulang Leeteuk, "Ini mata ku, dan bukan mata mu. Dan terserah aku mau di apakan mata ini".

Heechul memilih diam. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu keluar kamar Leeteuk.

"Ah, dia pergi...," gumam Leeteuk sedih melihat Heechul keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi tak lama, Heechul kembali. Membawa alat alat untuk membersihkan lantai. Mata Leeteuk membulat.

"Mau apa kau?"

Heechul hanya diam. Dia mulai membersihkan debu debu dengan alat alat itu. Menyeka bagian lantai yang agak lengket karena jus yang tumpah itu.

"Ah, ku harap hari ini tidak akan ada hujan badai," seloroh Leeteuk, menyindir Heechul.

Heechul diam. "Apa kau sering melakukan perbuatan seperti itu, Jungsu?" batinnya frustasi. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, sejak dia melihat sendiri, bagaimana Leeteuk meminum jus pemberiannya.

"Ayo ke dokter," ucap Heechul, sambil masih membersihkan kamar milik Leeteuk, "Aku mau tahu kenapa mata mu bisa seperti itu?"

"Shireo.." kata kata Leeteuk tertahan. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa kebutaan nya bersifat sementara, kan? Apalagi kalau Heechul tahu kebutaan nya karena efek dari jatuh saat itu. Leeteuk cukup tahu bagaimana Heechul sangat menyesal karena peristiwa itu. Walau itu sebenarnya bukan kesalahan Heechul sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kenapa mata mu seperti itu," ucap Heechul pelan, masih membersihkan lantai kamar Leeteuk, "akibat jatuh saat itu kan?"

"Apa kau dokter, huh? Jangan menebak sembarangan begitu".

"Aku sudah membuat mu tak bisa menari dengan lincah lagi," Heechul terisak pelan, "dan sekarang aku juga membuat mu tak bisa melihat lagi..."

Heechul terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Isakan pelannya berubah menjadi tangisan panjang. Leeteuk yang hanya bisa terduduk di ranjangnya, menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung apa yang harus di perbuatnya.

"Yaa.. yaa.. jangan menangis begitu... seperti menangisi kematian ku saja."

Heechul langsung terdiam. Mendelik ke arah Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung menyadari bahwa perkataan nya agak keterlaluan.

"Katakan sekali lagi, dan akan ku buat kau menjadi bebek panggang, Park Jungsu!"

"Eiyyy...," Leeteuk tertawa geli, "Bercanda, Jagiya. Kau sensitif sekali sih?"

"Mwo?" mata Heechul membelalak, "Kau bilang apa, tadi?"

"Ku bilang, kau sensitif sekali," ulang Leeteuk. Sengaja. Dia tahu apa yang seharusnya di ulang olehnya yang membuat Heechul terkaget kaget begitu. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk membuat Heechul nya tertawa. Dan sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga bisa membuat Heechul nya tertawa. Mudah mudahan.

Kenyataannya, Heechul memang sedikit terhibur dengan candaan Leadernya itu. Sekaligus berdebar. "Perasaan macam apa ini?" rutuknya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah," Heechul mengibaskan tangan. Lalu menghapus sisa sisa airmata yang lengket di wajahnya yang agak memerah.

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Heechul. Entah kenapa, berada di samping Heechul adalah hal yang selalu di inginkannya.

"Aku mau beli makanan," tawar Heechul, "kau mau di belikan apa?"

"Tak usah," Leeteuk kembali berbaring, "Aku tidak lapar".

Heechul menghampiri Leeteuk, dan dengan penuh niat, dia memukul kepala Leeteuk.

"Ah, appo..." rintih Leeteuk. Mulutnya mengerucut. Tatapannya seolah protes pada Heechul. Sementara tangannya mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di pukul oleh Heechul.

Heechul balas menatap dengan wajah garang. Membuat Leeteuk langsung menunduk.

"Itu.. menakutkan, Chullie," ujar Leeteuk sembari merengut.

"Makan! Aku tak peduli kau mau makan atau tidak. Aku mau kamu makan. Dan kau harus makan!"

"Pemaksaan," cicit Leeteuk, "Aku sudah kenyang..."

"Masa bodoh!" Heechul berjalan pergi, keluar dari kamar Leeteuk. Dia hendak membeli makanan untuk Leeteuk. Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Airmatanya mengalir pelan.

"Heechul yang seperti ini adalah Heechul yang ku kenal.." bisik Leeteuk pelan, pada dirinya sendiri. "Gomawo, nae Chullie..."

'_Aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih. Tak mau lagi_...'

"Kenapa datang lagi, Sajangnim? Bukankah kontrakku sudah di hapus oleh pihak SM?"

"Apa aku tak boleh menjenguk mu, Teuki? Walau kita sudah tidak bersama sama lagi?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tak percaya, kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menjenguk ku. Ada hal lain yang kau inginkan dari ku, benar?"

"Ah," namja yang di sebut sajangnim oleh Leeteuk itu menghela napas, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berubah, Teuki ya? Kau selalu mencurigai ku".

"Aku tak mencurigai mu. Hanya saja, selama 10 tahun bersama mu, aku merasa mengenal sifat dan watakmu, Sajangnim".

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kamu benar benar seperti malaikat yang tak bisa di bohongi".

"Jadi, apa inti nya Sajangnim ke rumah ku?"

"Rumah mu? Tapi kau membeli rumah dari hasil kerja mu untuk SM. Kau membeli rumah ini dari uang SM".

"Tapi aku bekerja. Dan bukan meminta uang itu. Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya, Sajangnim?"

"Kembalilah pada Super Junior. Kembalilah pada SM. Kami membutuhkan mu," ucap namja itu akhirnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah membuangku?" Leeteuk terdiam. Sulit baginya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Terasa menyakitkan, walau itu adalah kenyataan.

"Itu...," namja itu terpaku beberapa saat. "Itu bukan keinginan ku..."

"Sama saja. Aku tak akan kembali. Kejadian saat itu akan terjadi lagi jika aku menerima tawaran mu tadi".

"Jangan begitu. Kami membutuhkan mu..."

"Tidak. Kalian membutuhkan Super Junior. Bukan aku! Kalian membutuhkan aku untuk melengkapi Super Junior. Agar Super Junior terus menjadi mesin uang untuk kalian!"

"Yaa! Aku sudah merendahkan diri untuk meminta seseorang yang sudah ku keluarkan untuk kembali lagi. Sikap macam apa, itu? Seorang Leader dari Super Junior yang ku kenal tidak mempunyai sikap kurang ajar seperti itu!"

"Masalahnya, orang itu sudah tidak menjadi Leader lagi. Sekarang orang itu hanya orang awam yang tidak berguna".

"Baiklah. Asal kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah punya pemikiran untuk menarik kembali keputusan ku. Tapi ini ku lakukan karena fans mu sudah memblokade SM. Dan Dongsaeng mu setiap hari merengek pada ku. Semua nya melakukan itu untuk meminta mu kembali. Ku rasa mereka harus melihat sikap dari orang mereka perjuangkan ini. Orang ini sama sekali tidak menghargai usaha mereka," cibir namja itu, dan pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk terpekur. Di satu sisi, dia sangat ingin kembali. Tapi di sisi lain, dia merasa kembali hanyalah jalan yang akan semakin memperparah keadaan.

"Jungsu?" panggil Heechul. Leeteuk menoleh. Sepintar apapun Leeteuk tersenyum, sinar matanya yang redup sudah membuat Heechul yakin bahwa Leeteuk sedang sedih.

Heechul mendengar apa yang terjadi. Dari awal hingga selesai. Tapi Heechul tak mau membuat Leeteuk bersedih lagi. Dia paham apa alasan Leeteuk menolak ajakan itu. Alasan yang ingin di simpan sendiri oleh Leeteuk.

"Ayo makan," ucap Heechul. Dia menaruh makanan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya menatapi makanan yang di belikan Heechul dengan wajah datar.

"Wae? Kamu tidak suka makanannya?" tanya Heechul, memandang heran. Setahunya, Leeteuk paling suka dengan makanan yang baru saja di belikan nya.

"Ah, ani," jawab Leeteuk cepat. Dia segera meraih makanan yang di letakkan di meja oleh Heechul, membuka dan menyendok isi makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Mashita," tambahnya dengan wajah riang yang benar benar di paksakan.

Heechul menyeringai. Tentu saja Leeteuk menjadi seorang Leader dari sebuah boyband Super Junior yang terkenal. Cara dia bersikap... seolah dia sudah memanggul sebuah batu besar di punggungnya, dan dia masih menopang member member lain nya yang kesulitan berjalan dengan batu yang sama di pundak mereka masing masing.

Leeteuk tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah bersedih jika dia mengalami kesulitan. Tapi dia akan ceria dan membuat member lain merasa tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Airmata Heechul menitik. Dia merangkul Leeteuk yang masih menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

"Waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk. Dia menatap heran sikap Heechul yang terlalu melankolis akhir akhir ini.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Hyung," ucap Heechul pelan, "kau bisa bersandar pada ku jika ingin menangis".

"Ehm," Leeteuk memberi cengiran jahil, "kalau begitu, boleh aku pinjam tubuhmu?"

"Yaa! Leader pervert. Apa maksud kata katamu?"

"Uhuk," Leeteuk terbatuk batuk mendengar umpatan Heechul. "Bukannya tadi kau menawarkan punggung mu supaya aku bisa bersandar?"

"Aku menawarkan punggung, bukan tubuh," geram Heechul.

"Punggung mu bukan termasuk bagian dari tubuh, hm?" alis Leeteuk terangkat. Matanya memandang Heechul dengan wajah menahan tawa.

Heechul mendelik. Tapi harus di akui, ucapan Leeteuk ada benarnya. "Pantas dia menjadi Leader. Kata kata nya yang terlontar dengan spontan saja benar," dumel Heechul dalam hati.

Tawa Leeteuk meledak saat Heechul tidak membalas kata katanya lagi, dan hanya memasang wajah masam.

"Mianhae, Chullie sayang," Leeteuk ganti merangkul Heechul, "Tenanglah. Aku tak apa apa".

Heechul memandangi wajah Leeteuk yang sedang merangkul nya. Menatapnya tajam. Seribu pikiran buruk berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk yang jengah dengan pandangan Heechul.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan kami, arraseo?" ucap Heechul tiba tiba. "Jangan pernah melakukan itu. Bahkan berpikir seperti itu pun tidak boleh. Aku tidak mengijinkan nya. Tidak boleh sama sekali. Arraseo, Park Jungsu?!"

'_Bertahanlah di sampingku. Aku akan menjaga mu melebihi batas mampu ku_...'

Airmata Heechul mengalir. Tanpa isak. Tanpa suara. Hanya mengalir tanpa henti. Dan berdiri di depan jendela transparan milik Rumah Sakit. Memandangi sosok di dalam yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Leeteuk.

Sungmin dan Donghae menghampiri Heechul. Sungmin hanya berdiri di sisi kiri Heechul, tanpa suara. Sementara Donghae berdiri di sisi kanan Heechul, menggenggam tangan halus milik Heechul. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada Hyung nya yang terlihat sangat lemah saat ini.

"Dia... karena aku...," lirih Heechul. Merasakan genggaman Donghae, membuatnya teringat bagaimana Leeteuk berusaha membuatnya tersenyum, kemarin. Bercanda seharian sampai lelah dan tertidur. Namun paginya, Leeteuk kembali kolaps.

Bahkan dia sudah di samping nya selama 24 jam. Menjaga dan memperhatikan kesehatan tubuhnya. Kenapa masih tidak bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi? Heechul mengutuk diri nya sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga Leeteuk.

"Jangan begini, Hyung," tegur Eunhyuk pelan, menepuk lembut bahu Heechul.

"Kau pasti tahu persis, apa yang ada dalam pikiran ku, kan?" seringai Heechul pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk diam. Tangan nya masih menepuk bahunya. Heechul menepis tangan Eunhyuk. Dalam satu pemikirannya, lagi lagi terlintas hal buruk.

Heechul langsung merenggut kerah baju Eunhyuk, membuat wajah Eunhyuk berubah pucat pasi.

"Wae... yo?" tanya Eunhyuk terbata. Heechul menatapnya sinis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Jungsu? Kau mengharapkan kematiannya, huh? Kau mau aku juga mati, huh? Kau berniat menjadi Leader disini, HUH?!"

"Ani...," Eunhyuk sudah menangis. Bukan karena takut, tapi hatinya terasa tertikam mendengar Hyung yang di hormatinya, memojokkan nya dan mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu.

"Kuasai dirimu, Heechul Hyung," tarik Siwon, sementara Yesung segera menarik Eunhyuk, membawanya agak jauh.

"Diaa...," histeris Heechul, menunjuk Eunhyuk yang menangis, "Dia mau menguasai Super Junior! Dia gila. Dia berniat mencelakai Jungsu! Apa tak cukup melihat dia menderita begitu, huh?!"

"Hyung..." isak Eunhyuk.

"Hyung!" Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam memegangi Eunhyuk, akhirnya tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Heechul. Yesung berjalan cepat ke arah Heechul yang masih histeris, dan memukul wajah 'cantik' milik Heechul.

Wajah Heechul terbuang ke samping. Sementara member lain menatap Yesung dengan wajah tak percaya. Siwon bahkan hanya bisa terperangah dengan tindakan Yesung, sembari memegangi Heechul yang mundur selangkah akibat pukulan Yesung.

Heechul menatap Yesung dengan tajam dan menakutkan. Tapi Yesung membalas tatapan Heechul tanpa takut.

"Kau pikir...," desis Yesung, sebelum Heechul sempat memaki makinya, "Eunhyuk bisa melakukan itu? Kau tahu, siapa yang akan di hadapinya jika dia nekad melakukan itu terhadap Leeteuk Hyung? Dia akan berhadapan dengan mu! Dan aku! Dan aku rasa dia tahu kemampuan kita berdua!"

"Yesung Hyung benar, Hyung," ucap Sungmin. Sekarang dia sedang memegangi sebelah tangan Heechul, berusaha mencegah Heechul kembali menyerang Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk juga tahu aku pasti rela menjadikan tubuhku sebagai perisai untuk melindungi Leader kita. Dan ku rasa dia juga pasti tahu kemampuan ku".

Heechul terdiam. Matanya teralihkan ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang menangis tersedu sedu.

"Lihat uri Eunhyuk, Hyungie," tambah Kangin yang kini berdiri di depan Heechul dan Yesung, menunjukkan Eunhyuk pada Heechul, "Dia begitu cengeng. Mana mungkin dia mau melukai Leeteuk Hyung? Dan kalau dia mau, pun, dia tidak akan bisa. Aku tahu hati nya tidak berwatak licik seperti itu".

"Mian...," Heechul berbisik lirih. Dia mendekati Eunhyuk dengan langkah gontai. Eunhyuk mundur selangkah.

"Andwae..," ucap Eunhyuk spontan. Masih terisak. Heechul terpaku mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aku menyayangi Leeteuk Hyung," ucapnya lagi dengan suara parau, "Aku sayang sekali padanya. Bahkan ku rasa aku mencintainya. Tapi yang ia lihat adalah kau," Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak. "Dan jujur saja, yang ku benci adalah kamu, Hyung".

Heechul merasa tertampar oleh ucapan Eunhyuk. Wajahnya memerah.

"Tapi aku masih menghormati mu. Aku juga mencintai seorang Park Jungsu, Hyung. Kau pikir kenapa aku selalu merasa canggung di dekat mu? Itu karena aku tidak nyaman berada bersama orang yang di cintai oleh Park Jungsu. Kau tahu? Dia mencintai mu! Dan jika kau menuduhku mencelakai orang yang sangat ku cintai ini, harusnya kau berpikir. Siapa yang membuat nya seperti ini? Kamu! Dan harusnya aku mencelakaimu, bukan Leader terbaik yang ku cintai! Arraseo?!"

Dan Eunhyuk berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan member member yang lain yang hanya terperangah mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. Begitu pun dengan Heechul.

"Kau... apa?" tanya Heechul gemetar. Tapi Eunhyuk sudah melangkah keluar dengan tangis yang masih terisak. Tidak mendengar pertanyaan Heechul.

"Dia...," tunjuk Heechul gemetar, mengarah pada arah yang di lalui Eunhyuk untuk pergi. "apa maksud perkataannya?!"

"Sudahlah," ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah letih, "aku capek dengan pertengkaran kalian". Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan datar.

"Setelah Teuki Hyung, kamu lah yang tertua di antara kami. Kenapa tingkah mu justru terlihat lebih kekanakan, bahkan di bandingkan dengan ku?"

"Aku tidak kekanakan!" tukas Heechul sengit.

"Kau iya," balas Kyuhyun tajam, "Kau tidak mempedulikan keadaan Teuki Hyung dan hanya memikirkan perasaan mu sendiri! Kau ribut dengan Eunhyuk justru karena dia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari pada mu," Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ayolah, Hyung. Kau tadi tiba tiba marah, karena Eunhyuk tidak segusar dan sepanik mu, kan? Bahkan masih berniat menenangkan mu".

"Aku... aku...," Heechul kehilangan kata kata. Otak nya mulai berpikir. Kyuhyun benar. Dia marah, karena Eunhyuk terlihat tenang dan baik baik saja, tadi. Dia marah, karena dia berpikir Eunhyuk tak sekalut dirinya. Eunhyuk bersikap tenang, dan itulah masalah yang terlihat olehnya. Masalah yang bahkan tidak ada alasan sama sekali.

"Tak usah menyangkalnya. Ataupun mengakuinya," Kyuhyun berdecak. Heechul menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau cukup tahu bahwa orang yang sedang terbaring di ruangan itu membutuhkan mu. Itu saja".

"Aku tahu...," Heechul mendesah. "Aku juga sangat membutuhkan nya..."

'_Jika aku ingin kau tetap di sisiku, bisakah kau mengabulkannya_?'

"Kadang aku heran, kenapa kalian menangis jika aku sedang tertidur?" tanya Leeteuk polos pada Heechul yang ada di sampingnya, saat ini.

Leeteuk sudah tersadar dari pingsannya, kemarin. Dan saat ini, hanya Heechul yang menjagainya. Member yang lain di usir Leeteuk dengan alasan mereka harus profesional karena menanggung nama Super Junior. Lain hal nya dengan Heechul. Heechul harus beradu debat dengan Leeteuk selama setengah jam hanya untuk membiarkannya di samping Leeteuk. Dan Leeteuk akhirnya mengalah. Karena dalam soal adu debat, Heechul tak bisa di tandingi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Yah," Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya, "contohnya kemarin. Saat aku terbangun, kalian semua ada di hadapanku, dengan wajah merah dan mata yang bengkak. Bukankah itu artinya kalian habis menangis?"

"Tentu saja kami menangis. Kami mencemaskan mu, pabbo!"

"Aku kan hanya tertidur," kilah Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidur..." kata kata Heechul terhenti.

"Jika aku tidur selamanya?" sambung Leeteuk dengan cengiran lebar. "Lalu kalian tidak akan membiarkan aku tidur dengan tenang, eh? Mungkin saja tidur selamanya itu jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang tidurku yang dulu, yang hanya 2 jam saja".

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku marah, Park Jungsu!" geram Heechul. Alis Leeteuk bertaut.

"Marah? Wae?"

"Aku mau kamu tetap di sampingku!" jerit Heechul tertahan, "Aku mau kamu tetap bersama ku! Aku tidak boleh punya kemauan seperti itu, huh?!"

"Aku pasti akan tetap di samping mu, Chullie," jelas Leeteuk sambil tersenyum, "hanya mungkin wujud ku yang berbeda".

'_Aku lelah bertahan.. bolehkah aku menyerah bersama mu_?'

"Chullie, bisakah kita berjalan jalan?" tanya Leeteuk, sembari berbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Kau mau kemana?" Heechul balik bertanya.

"Ke pantai?"

"Astaga, itu terlalu jauh. Kita ke taman saja," bujuk Heechul.

Bibir Leeteuk mengerucut. "Aku mau ke pantai," rengeknya.

Heechul tidak tega melihatnya. "Arraseo. Aku pinjam mobil Kangin dulu".

"Jangan. Aku mau naik motor saja".

"Udaranya terlalu kencang. Daya tahan tubuh mu sedang lemah sekarang. Pakai mobil saja. Tidak ada angin yang akan menyerang ketahanan tubuh mu," panjang lebar Heechul membujuk.

"Aku mau naik motor," Leeteuk merengut.

"Baiklah," Heechul mengalah, "kenakan jaket yang tebal, arraseo?"

"Nee...," jawab Leeteuk ceria.

Heechul menyerahkan jaket dan helm milik Leeteuk, yang dengan cepat di kenakan oleh Leeteuk.

"Kajja...," ajak Leeteuk senang. Heechul ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan perlahan, dia membantu Leeteuk duduk di kursi roda, dan mendorong nya hingga tiba di tempat parkir milik Rumah Sakit. Lalu membantu nya lagi menaiki motor. Dan kemudian duduk di depannya.

"Siap?" tanya Heechul, begitu mesin motor menderu.

"I'm ready!" teriak Leeteuk dari belakang. Dia mengetatkan pegangannya pada Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk. Dia mengenakan helm. Dan kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'_Bisakah kamu menerimaku untuk tetap di sampingmu?'_

Heechul dan Leeteuk duduk di depan tepi pantai, dengan laut yang membentang luas.

"Indah ya?" tatap Leeteuk ke arah laut dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hm," sahut Heechul. Dia memandangi Leeteuk. "Kamu jauh lebih indah," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Ye?" Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Heechul. Membuat Heechul tergagap.

"Aniyo," Heechul membuang muka. Merasakan panas di wajahnya, Heechul yakin saat ini wajah putihnya tengah memerah karena malu akibat tertangkap basah karena memperhatikan Leadernya itu diam diam.

Leeteuk menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Heechul. Menggenggam tangan putih itu. Membuat pemiliknya serasa di sengat listrik ribuan volt.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Chullie," gumam Leeteuk jelas, sebelum Heechul sempat berkomentar tentang tindakannya.

Heechul menelan ludah. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat memperhatikan ku," ucap Leeteuk, "tapi ku rasa, sudah saatnya kamu kembali pada kehidupan nyata mu".

Heechul terperangah. Dia membayangkan Leeteuk akan mengatakan perasaan nya. Dan, yah, Leeteuk mengatakannya. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang di bayangkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Tolong... jangan mengurusi ku lagi. Aku masih bisa mengurus diri sendiri tanpa mu".

"Kamu mengusirku?"

"Ya!" tegas Leeteuk.

"Jika aku pergi sekarang, bagaimana cara mu kembali ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Aku akan diam di sini," senyum Leeteuk, "itu tak masalah untukku".

Heechul menghela napas. Ada saat saat dimana dia tidak bisa melawan kata kata Leadernya. Dan saat ini adalah salah satu nya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti kata kata mu. Dan aku juga akan mengantarmu kembali. Tapi aku minta, itu berlaku besok. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mu, hari ini. Boleh?" pinta Heechul.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Tentu saja".

Heechul kembali menghadap laut di depannya. Dengan ekspresi tenang. Meski saat ini dia sangat ingin meneriaki orang yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Ternyata kamu adalah tipe Leader yang tegas, ya," ucap Heechul dengan nada sinis yang tak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Ralat. Mantan leader, Chullie," sela Leeteuk kalem.

"Bagiku, kamu adalah Leader Super Junior," seru Heechul.

Leeteuk diam. Membuat keadaan berubah canggung.

"Ayo kita pulang," ucap Heechul dingin, "kurasa aku harus cepat cepat pergi dari hidupmu. Iya kan, mantan Leader Super Junior?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Itu lebih baik..."

'_Dan, akhirnya, aku tetap tidak bisa bersamamu_...'

Leeteuk sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya saat ini. Entah kenapa, tubuh nya yang tadi mati rasa saat baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh bersama Heechul, mendadak jadi sangat sakit.

Leeteuk mengatupkan bibir rapat rapat. Berusaha tidak berteriak. Dan masih bergulat dengan sakit yang menusuk di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak memanggil bantuan paramedis untuk membantunya. Dia melirik sebuah amplop kecil putih di meja di sampingnya. Sebelumnya, Leeteuk sudah menulis sesuatu di dalam amplop itu.

Lalu Leeteuk merasa sangat lelah. Matanya nyaris menutup, ketika dia melihat samar sesosok putih.

"Malaikat..." ucap Leeteuk tanpa sadar, "Apa aku sudah harus pergi?"

'_Berjanjilah jangan menangis untukku. Aku baik baik saja_...'

Member Super Junior melolong sedih. Semuanya menangis. Kecuali satu orang. Kim Heechul.

Heechul hanya memandangi tubuh Leeteuk yang dingin. Wajah Leeteuk sangat damai. Dia kelihatan sedang tertidur. Mata Heechul kering.

"Kalian jangan menangis," sentaknya pada yang member lain, "Kalian tahu? Kemarin Jungsu bertanya kenapa kalian harus menangis hanya karena dia tertidur?"

"Dia tidak tidur, Hyung...," ucap Sungmin sedih.

Heechul menggeleng. "Dia hanya tidur. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tetap di samping ku".

Lalu Heechul berlari keluar dari tempat di mana Leeteuk terbaring. Dan melarikan diri dengan motornya.

Heechul menuju pantai yang kemarin di kunjunginya bersama Leeteuk. Tepat saat matahari terbenam.

"Jungsu... lihatlah," Heechul berbisik lirih, "indah, kan? Bukankah itu adalah sunset? Kau mau melihatnya, kan?"

"Indah, Chullie...," dari kejauhan, di lihatnya Leeteuk sedang berlari menuju tepi laut. Menyelupkan kaki nya ke dalam air laut. Berdiri terpesona memperhatikan langit yang berubah menjadi oranye.

"Jungsu?" desis Heechul. Leeteuk menoleh ke arah nya. Melambaikan tangan agar mendekat. Tanpa sadar, langkah Heechul semakin dekat.

"Ayo bermain. Kejar aku, ne?"

Heechul semakin mendekat. "Bukankah kamu di ruangan sana?"

"Dimana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Di Rumah Sakit".

"Mereka bohong padamu. Buktinya aku ada di depanmu, kan?"

"Benar juga," angguk Heechul. Lalu beralih pada kaki milik Leeteuk. "Kaki mu?"

"Sudah lebih baik," Leeteuk melompat dengan kaki nya.

"Baguslah," tawa Heechul.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Lalu berlari ke dalam laut yang lebih dalam.

"Sudah, jangan ikuti aku lagi," senyum Leeteuk pada Heechul. Tapi Heechul tetap mengikuti Leeteuk.

Leeteuk merengut. "Jangan ikuti aku," rajuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mu," teriak Heechul. "Saranghae".

"Nado saranghae," ucap Leeteuk. "Hentikan langkah mu, Chullie. Cukup di sana saja".

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah katakan aku tak bisa kehilangan mu kan? Aku mau bersama mu".

"Tidak. Jangan," ucap Leeteuk panik. "Jangan begitu. Hentikan".

Tapi Heechul tidak peduli. Dia menghampiri Leeteuk yang sudah nyaris berada di tengah laut. Dengan air laut yang sudah berada sebatas dada nya.

Dan Heechul terjatuh dari perbatasan laut untuk berenang dan laut lepas. Heechul tenggelam.

"Heechullie..."

Samar samar, Heechul mendengar suara Leeteuk. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kamu bodoh? Aku sudah melarangmu?" Heechul masih mendengar omelan Leeteuk.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu. Aku hanya ingin melindungi cinta kita..."

_**#Surat Leeteuk#**_

"_Dear Super Junior ku yang tersayang, terutama Kim Heechullie ku...^^  
Aku punya rahasia kecil. Dan tak bisa ku bawa selama nya, bukan? Sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Heechullie, dan itu sudah lama.  
Oh, dan tadi kita berkencan. Meski aku merusak kencan itu. Tapi itu indah, Chullie, seperti kamu. Dan aku suka saat kita di sana. Ajak aku saat kau ke sana lagi, ya? Aku ingin bercanda dengan mu dan bermain dengan air laut nya itu.  
Oh, dan untuk para mantan member ku, maaf aku tak mau mengajak kalian. Hanya jemput kami di sana, arraseo?  
Salam sayang,  
Mantan Leader kalian_

_Park Jung Su (LeeTeuk)_

**#News in Korean Daily#**

**Super Junior Kim Heechul, di temukan tak bernyawa di tepi pantai Seoul Selatan. Di duga tenggelam. Tak di ketahui apa penyebab pasti. Dugaan sementara, member Super Junior ini sengaja melompat ke tengah laut. Bunuh diri.**

**~~~~~END~~~~~**


End file.
